Scales of Death
by alexadru
Summary: Takes place after the Battle of Fairy Tail. A new member joins the guild. Will he be able to adapt to the crazy life at Fairy Tail or will his past eat him up? Story will contain elements from Bleach, Naruto and Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. This is a brand new story thats been on my mind for a while so I decided to give it a try. Fore more info read the AN at the end of the chapter.

And now lets begin.

**Prologue**

_**Flashback - Year X777**_

_It was late at night and an awful snow storm was plaguing the mountainous region of Morath, more specifically, the storm was centered on Throat Fall Church on top of the mountains. Located at approximately 150 kilometers from Magnolia in Fiore, the only way to get there was by a 5 hour train ride and then a two hour walk from the small village Olpheus._

_In one of the many rooms of the church there was a boy, no older than 11 who was sleeping soundly in his bed. His peaceful slumber however was interrupted by loud noises from outside of his room. Waking up, he rubbed his eyes, got out of his bed and went to the door. Opening it slightly, he peaked outside to see what was going on. He saw two elder priests with white beards dressed in a blue cape with a hood covering their faces heading towards the stairs in a hurry._

"_Come on, we have to go downstairs." One of them spoke in a quiet but hushed voice. _

"_I know, you don't have to tell me." The other one answered in the same hushed voice. "How did it come to this? Things were going so well, we were so close, then the dragons suddenly disappear and now this?" _

"_Don't worry, we'll solve this somehow. As long as we have the boy we'll be fine, at most this will only delay us for a few years but our plan will not fail." The other man assured his colleague._

_The young boy watched disappear on the stairs. He knew those men. They were the ones who were training him to control his magic. While he didn't exactly understand how his magic worked, everyone was praising him, telling him he was gifted, despite his parents not being mages._

_Slowly and quietly he fully opened the door, he stepped outside of the room and started heading towards the stairs. As usual, the stone floor was very cold and it was hurting his feet but he continued on. It was as if a magnet was pulling him, pushing him to get to the main hall. With each step, he felt something inside of him grow, it was getting hotter and it made him uneasy and then, after his next step, he heard it. A blood piercing scream and an agonizing shriek, both coming from downstairs. Startled, he started running down the stairs until he reached the end._

_Hiding at the entrance, he looked and saw many priests wearing the same robes gathered in the middle of the room. But what caught his attention were two bodies on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. He put his head out to get a better look but once he got it, he paralyzed on the spot._

_In the main hall, the priests seemed to be in a heated argument. Adrianos, one of the priests who just arrived, saw what was going on and immediately lashed at the Head Priest._

"_Johan, what have you done? This is madness!" he roared as he pointed at the bodies. One was the body of a woman with light brown hair, the other was of a man with dark brown hair. Both of them looked like they were in their mid-thirties. _

"_Quiet down fool! It had to be done, if not then all we worked for these past 30 years would have gone to waste! I am not going to allow that." Johan, the head priest, a man in his early sixties with a long white beard donning a green cloak signifying his rank roared back at the other priest._

"_We understand how urgent the situation was, but you just killed the boy's parents!" Another priest, Donardo, argued with his mentor. "What will you tell the boy?"_

_Johan looked at him and with a cold and calculating voice he answered. "We'll just tell his parents left him, tell him that they didn't want a freak as their son." He then put a cruel and sinister grin. "Who knows, it might even motivate him."_

_The other priests were uneasy, but they wouldn't dare question their mentor's decision._

_Seeing that there were no more protests, Johan started speaking again. "First we will have to clean this as quickly as possible. By tomorrow morning I want there to be no trace of blood on the floor. As for the bodies, you two." he then pointed at two random priests. "You will burn the bodies and make sure nothing of them is left. As for the boy, I will talk to him personally tomorrow morn-"_

"_Mommy…Daddy?" everyone froze when they heard the words. The boy finally managed to move from the door frame and into the main hall. Everyone stared at him with wide faces. No one knew what to say but slowly Johan stepped out towards him and in a forced calm and nice voice, spoke to the boy._

"_Tadasuke, please return to your room, we adults have some adult things to discuss." But his request was ignored by the boy, now named Tadasuke._

"_Mommy…Daddy?" Taasuke spoke again in a slow and quiet voice as tears started falling from his eyes. Seeing that the boy didn't acknowledge him, Johan told a maid to get him to his room._

"_Right away sir." She spoke in a shaky voice. She approached the boy with a shy smile hoping to calm him down a bit. "Tadasuke-sama, it's very late, you should be in be-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she burst in flames. The maid let out a scream as the hot flames burned her skin, tearing the life out of her._

_Everyone was shocked not expecting something like this to happen. But what shocked them more was the dark aura around the boy. Even the Head Priest had no idea what was happening._

_Tadasuke stood still, his left hand that burned the maid was still raised. He didn't know what happened, his body moved on his own. Then he felt something inside of him snap and from the depth of his soul, he heard it, a dark voice, very similar to his own._

"_**Murder…MURDER!"**__ he heard these words then everything went black. _

_Hokuto Trener was an old man but more importantly he was a mage. While not being a member of a guild, he had traveled the lands in his youth and made many friends during his stays and missions in villages. _

_However years ago his body lost it's vigor and he had to settle down somewhere. He had no family and since he couldn't join a guild, he decided to build a house at the outskirts of Olpheus. He liked it here, it was peaceful, the middle of the nature always made him feel relaxed. The region was superb, mountains, forest and even a waterfall. He couldn't wish for more._

_But he still misses his friends, they rarely see each other anymore and only few visit him now. He didn't mind though, because his best friend was among those who visited him. He still remembers the battles they fought together, the travels they went on together, the joys they shared together, the tears they shed together, he still remembers the man who now was the master of a wonderful guild, he still remembers Makarov Dreyar._

_Despite being late at night, Hokuto couldn't sleep so he was reading a book. Reading books was never his thing back in the day but now the loneliness taught him the value of literature and he will admit that it made it a lot more bearable. He was reading one of his favorite books now "Uncommon Tales". It wasn't a sophisticated book but he loved its simplicity. As he was about to turn the page, he heard a loud explosion coming from outside._

_Startled, he dropped the book and went outside. His mouth almost fell as the saw Throat Fall Church burning wildly. He narrowed his eyes at the sight, he knew that behind the nice façade, the church was conducting mysterious experiments in the ancient catacombs beneath it but since that couldn't be proved, the Magic Council decided to not interfere._

_Grabbing his sword, he rushed towards it and in several bursts of speed he was there. It was worse than he anticipated, everything was completely burned and destroyed. He tried to sense if anyone was still alive. To his surprise he managed to find a signal but what confused him was that the signal came from outside the church and into the forest behind it. _

_With a few more bursts of speed he was already at the signal. He did not expect to find what looked to be like a young boy, collapsed on the snow with blood all over his body. Deciding what to do, he picked the boy and disappeared._

_Several days have passed before Tadasuke woke up. Opening his eyes and gently lifting himself in a sitting position, he noticed that he was not in his room at the church. He looked around confused for a bit but then he heard someone open the door._

"_Oh, you're awake. I was coming to see how you were doing but it's good to see you are up." He entered the room and closed the door behind him. "You had me worried there for a bit. IT was only yesterday your fever broke and I didn't expect you to wake up this early." He said with a large grin on his face._

_Tadasuke looked confused at the strange old man before he managed to get the words out. "Where am I?" he asked with a hoarse voice._

_Noticing this, Hokuto took the glass of water from the counter and gave it to the boy to drink it. Tadasuke drank it and thanked him afterwards. Hokuto took a seat next to him and proceeded with his explanation._

"_I found you collapsed near Throat Fall Church a few nights ago. It was a horrible fire. The authorities still don't know what caused it." Hokuto said calmly, looking at the boy to see his reaction._

_Tadasuke looked confused for a moment but then memories started coming to him, images of what happened. His eyes widen and tears started falling as he remembers the death of his parents. "Mommy…Daddy!" he said quietly as he started shaking. Hokuto looked at him a few moments then spoke in a sad voice._

"_I'm sorry but they couldn't find anyone else. You are the only one who made it out alive." Hearing this Tadasuke started crying. Gently Hokuto took the boy in his arms and let him cry on his chest. He couldn't imagine how the boy felt. To lose your parents at such a young age, it was heartbreaking._

_After several minutes, Tadasuke calmed down a bit. Hokuto looked at the boy and wondered what could he do to help him. He could sent him to Makarov at Fairy Tail. He knew that Makarov could help the but then an idea flashed in his head. Hokuto had no family and as far as he knew, he was the last one who used his type of magic. He knew that in a few years he would die and with him possibly the last knowledge of his Lost Magic. He looked at the boy once again and made his mind._

_Wearing a kind smile he started. "I'm sorry for what happened to your family. Such an event will leave scars that would probably never heal."The boy lifted his gaze and looked at the old man. "And right now, I would hate myself if I let you go on your own in the world so I want you stay with me from now on."_

"_M-me, stay h-here?" Tadasuke asked shocked. "But-" "No buts, I understand what it's like to live alone. Ever since the beginning I was an orphan, I had no parents and lived of whatever I could find. If it hadn't been for master Yamamoto, I would have died years ago. But he found me and took me in as one of his own. He offered me shelter, food and a warm bed. At that time those basic needs were a luxury for me. He even offered to teach me his magic. Even today I am grateful that he found me that day and took me in his care." He said as a lone tear fell from his eye. Turning back to Tadasuke who looked absorbed in his story, he spoke again. "Right now I'm offering you the same thing. Shelter, food a nice warm bed and I will teach you my magic."_

"_I d-don't k-know…"Tadasuke started but was interrupted again. "Oh my, stupid me. It seems my memory isn't what it used to be once. I forgot to introduce myself." Hokuto turned to Tadasuke at put his hand out. "My name is Hokuto Trener and the magic I will teach you is Lost Magic: Shinigami Magic. What do you say boy? Will you accept my help?" he asked with an encouraging smile._

_Tadasuke looked at the mans hand for a few moment before we whiped his tears and with a shaky hand he took the mans hand in a shake. " I accept your help. " hearing this Hokuto smiled._

_"Tadasuke." the boy said in a very quiet voice. Hokuto raised his brow, he was confused. "My name is Tadasuke." he repeated himself, this time louder."Tadasuke Asanuma." hearing this the old man let out a huge grin and the boy could help but put a shy smile._

_**Flasback End**_

**Present Time - X784**

Tadasuke woke up as he felt the suns rays on his face, disturbing him from his peaceful slumber. Despite not liking it, he was a early riser and today was not different. Getting out of bed he put on his ussual clothes which consists of a bodytight cloak with a hood, black cargo pants and dark boots. Honestly now he wasn't exacly a fashion person but then again he grew up in an isolate area only visiting the town if it was absolutely necessary. In these last 7 years he has gown very much, both physicaly and mentaly. He has spiky brown hair that reaches his shoulders, with a few bangs covering hiseyes, not that you could see much thanks to his hood. He was also a lot taller, his brown eyes were hidden by the hood but they were very intimading and his body had a really nice build thaks to his training, it wan't bulky but he wasn't slim either.

Going in the kitchen, he made himself a small breakfast and ate in silence. Finishing rather quickly, he cleaned his dishes and went to his room. He grabbed his backback and the money on the counter and went to the front door. With one last look inside the house, he exited and locked the door. Taking one final look at the house, he sighed and went towards a hill nearby, his backpack being lazily carried with one hand over his shoulder.

After 5 minutes he arrived at the peak. He slowly walked towards a grave there. Couching down he looked at it and read. _"Hokuto Trener X694-X784"._ Yes, his master had died a few days ago, but not because of an illness or an attack, it was just the time for him to go. Tadasuke did not cry, he knew that this moment would eventually come but it still made him sad.

"Hey master, it's me again." he started. "I know I visited you evyday since, you know. But today will be the last time. That's right, I'm leaving like you wanted me to. You know I'm not really good with words, neither were you, but I just want to say that I'm grateful for everything you've done to me ever since that day 7 years ago. I have to go now, I'll keep my promise to you and go there, I'll make sure to continue your legacy. Goodbye." he said sadly then he lifted himself up and started making his way towards the Olpheus train station.

He stopped again to look at the horizon, the sun was just rising and with it a new day was born. "Here I come, Fairy Tail."

He then started making his way towards his new destination, Magnolia in Fiore.

_"And so, for the the first time, The Blade sets out Its Wings to fly towards the Heavens." _

**Chapter End**

AN: Wow, a new story, I'm a bit nervous.

For those who read my other story "Bleach: Substitute Transcendence" don't worry. I haven't given up on it. I just update slower because I have to stydy and I am a bit lazy most of the time.

Like I said in the description, element from Bleach, Naruto and Skyrim will be in the story. The Bleach one is obvious: Shinigami Magic. As for the other two, you'll just have to wait and see.

The first chapter was just the Prologue and yes it had almost nothing about Fairy Tail.

It's just an introduction to my OC. I hope you'll grow to like him cause I'm putting my soul in him. But if you're the type of person who hates OC and all that then just think of him as Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach. They are very similar.

Also, I'll accep any advice I'll receive. What I want to know the most is how predictable is my story.

Well, that's all for now.

Don't forget to review and favorite if you like the story.

Bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone, here is the official chapter 1. To be honest I only wanted it to be around 4,000 to 5,000 words, but I guess I got carried away in the details.

Hope you'll enjoy it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

It was past noon and Fairy Tail was having one of their daily parties. Most of the people in Magnolia have no idea how can they party so much. It's like they have an infinite source of energy. Even after the events of the recent Fantasia Festival, things haven't calmed with Fairy Tail, some say they got even wilder.

Inside the main building a young girl with blonde hair and an attractive body found herself sitting at the bar drinking her favorite milkshake with a bored expression on her face complaining about her problems.

*Sigh*"Life at Fairy Tail is so tiring." she said before she lazily put her head on the bar table. Behind the counter another woman with long white hair, blue eyes and one of the prettiest smiles in Earthland was wiping a mug with a soft cloth. She was looking at the other mage with a curious face.

"What is wrong Lucy? You're more tired than usual. Is Natsu keeping you up?" Lifting her head of the table with a grunt, Lucy managed to force an answer.

"Last night, Natsu and Happy broke into my house again and this morning I found them sleeping in my bed. After kicking them out I went to make myself some breakfast only to find the fridge raided. And to make matters worse, my rent is due in a week." Mirajane could only giggle as she saw the blond mage put her head on the table and let out another exasperated breath. Putting the mug down she leaned on the counter.

"Now, now Lucy you shouldn't be so down. I think it's very cute that Natsu tries so hard to get your attention. I think he might be in love with you."

Lucy lifted her head again and looked at Mirajane with a blank face.

"Mira-san, I'm not falling for that again. Besides it's impossible for someone like Natsu to-" she was cut off by a flying Natsu that was sent into her. Grunting, Natsu looked at the smirking Gray who was only in his boxers, but that wasn't anything new, the ice mage was well known for his stripping habits.

"Oh that's it ice princess, you're go gonna get it now!" Natsu was on his feet again, flames coming out of his mouth and not noticing a hurt Lucy on the ground. Gray took a cocky position and made a taunting hand gesture to the dragon slayer.

"Big talk match stick, let's see you back up those words of yours." Getting fired up and more pissed at Gray, Natsu was about to lunge at the naked mage with a flaming fist only to stop when someone grabbed his scarf and pulled him back. Turning to see the culprit, he found himself face to face with a fuming Lucy who was giving him a death glare.

"NATSU! How many times did I tell you guys not to get me involved me in your fights?" Natsu looked at Lucy with a thoughtful face. He was actually trying to come up with a valid answer. Seconds later a light bulb turned on in his head.

"I think about every time I accidentally crash into you right?" he asked casually.

"I see." Lucy managed to answer in a calm voice but anyone could tell it was forced, well anyone but the dense dragon slayer. "And tell me Natsu, how many times do you crash into me and ruin my mood?" she asked another question. Natsu one again put a thoughtful face but this time his brain was failing him.

"Dunno really. Happy!" he called the name of his partner and in moments a flying blue cat was on the bar counter munching a big fish. "Do you know how many times I crashed into Luce by any chance?" The cat took the fish out and answered immediately.

"Aye. I think about once every day Natsu. Sometimes even two times a day but only because Erza is out on missions during those days." he then turned to munching his fish again.

"Oh, that so? Sorry Luce, I guess I should be more careful." he apologized with a sincere face that made Lucy's anger go away in a heartbeat. Just like that all the anger she had for the fire mage was gone, like it wasn't there in the first place. Releasing a calming breath, she let go of his scarf.

"It's fine I guess, as long as you apologize." she started rubbing her temples. Natsu could only put on one of his big grins as he heard her words. "Just please try to hold back a little Natsu, okay?" Lucy asked with a pleading look and Natsu immediately reassured her.

"Okay Luce. I promise I'll hold back a bit more, for you. And to make it up, I won't get into any fights for the rest of the day. How's that?" Now Lucy started blushing. Was he going to hold back just for her? She didn't expect that but couldn't help but think that it was very cute of him.

"Okay, thank you Natsu." Giving her another grin he turned and walked to a random table.

Seeing him depart Lucy took her seat once again. Behind the bar Mirajane was once again giving her _that_ look and Lucy didn't like it one bit. She knew what the beautiful bar main was about to ask her and she had no way to escape.

"'_I'll hold back a bit more, for you.'_" she then started giggling. "I knew Natsu had a thing for you but I never knew he had it this bad." Once again, Lucy found herself fighting a blush that was fighting to take over her face.

"Come on Mira-san, he didn't mean it like that. Natsu is just being a good and considerate friend." She tried to be as convincing as possible but judging by MIra's face she wasn't doing a very good job. Thankfully, Mira let the subject drop for now but stored it in her head to be used in the future.

"Still, I can't help but agree with you slightly." Mira blinked, not expecting the blond mage to say such words. "For Natsu to say those words, it is a bit surprising. I guess even Natsu is matur-" she was cut off by the sound of a smashed table behind her.

"Alright ice cone, time to kick that frozen ass of yours!" Once again, the silence of the guild was broken by Natsu's new challenge at Gray. To prove his point, his hands were already on fire.

"Keep dreaming flame shit, that's never going to happen!" Gray jumped to his feet in seconds, accepting the challenge. Mist was coming from his hands as his ice make took life.

"Stripping icicle!" Natsu screamed as he lunged at Gray.

"Fire breath!" Gray screamed his own insult as he too lunged at Natsu.

And so, another fight started at Fairy Tail but that's nothing new. Lucy was looking at the two fighting mages and her new image of a more mature and caring Natsu was shattered instantly. The only thing she could do now is let her head fall on the counter with a loud thud. Mirajane on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She couldn't help but that it was just so like Natsu to do such a thing.

"Where is Erza when you need her?" the blond mage asked with a grunt before opening her eyes and lifting her head up. "Come to think of it, where is Erza? I haven't seen her around lately?" Lucy asked the bar maid.

"She's doing a mission for the master right now. I think it was something about observing a certain dark guild. She should return today though, actually she could walk in every minute now." Mira said before going with another tray of beer to serve a few more people.

Lucy returned to her milkshake. She tried to ignore the noise made by the latest brawl but so far she wasn't having much success.

"Lu-chan, how are you?" surprised by this new voice, Lucy turned around and saw her best friend, Levy with Jet and Droy not too far behind her. Levy took a seat beside the blond mage and put the book she was reading on the counter.

"Levy-chan, I'm fine I guess. It's just that Natsu is really a pain to me." she complained to the blue haired girl.

"Don't think that way Lu-chan. I'm sure he means well, it's his way of showing he cares." she tried to reason with the blond.

Lucy still wasn't convinced. She was so bored she stopped paying attention to Levy and just laid on the counter. She was so tired, her rent was due in a week and without Erza, Team Natsu was stuck at the guild. She knew she couldn't go on a solo mission. She wasn't strong enough to go on a better paying job by herself. She could go on a job with just Natsu and Happy but then no one would be able to stop him if he got too destructive, that was mostly Erza's job. But then again, sometimes even Gray and Erza get into a destructive mood and destroy just as much as Natsu and then all the money will go on the repairs. Letting out another breath, she decided to wait for Erza, she had a better chance at getting paid if she came along.

Just as Lucy was contemplating about her situation, the guild doors opened. The main brawlers didn't notice but Lucy, Levy, Mirajane and a few others did. They saw a hooded man enter the guild and Lucy couldn't help but think how weird his outfit was as he approached them. She couldn't tell what it was but it looked like a very long coat with no zipper and a hood that covered most of the strangers face. The outfit was a very dark gray, not e really black, it had a V cut that exposed his neck and the bottom was torn in such a way that it gave a creepy feel to the outfit. He also appeared to have black pants with a chain on the side and dark combat boots. He stopped walking when he was a few feet away from them.

"Uh..Hi." he tried to start a conversation but seeing as he wasn't having much success since no one answered, he started rubbing the back of his hood awkwardly. Mirajane was the first to recover, she was a bit surprised by the stranger's attire but shrugged it off. Putting a wide smile on her face she immediately greeted the newcomer.

"Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail. How may I help you?" Now it was the stranger's turn to be surprised. He stared a bit at her before he finally managed to answer.

"_Wow, she's got a nice smile." _That foreign thought managed to make it's way into his head. Regaining his composure, he answered the lovely barmaid in front of him. "I'm looking for the old ma-… I mean Master Makarov. Is he in?" he hoped he didn't sound to disrespectful. It was probably best not to address the old man in such a familiar way in his guild, some might take it the wrong way.

"Master?" asked Mirajane surprised. "What did he do this time? Did he harass the girls at his last meeting? I told him so many times to stop it, it would get Fairy Tail into a lot of problems. Not like we don't have enough problems with the Council." she shakes her head in disapproval.

Meanwhile, the man was surprised at her words. _"The old man, harassing girls? Oh great, now I know how my master and him got along so well in the past. They are both shameless perverts."_ he let out a disappointed breath and shocked his head in disapproval before answering.

"It's nothing like that, I mean no harm to the guild or master Makarov. I'm just here to visit him about something important."

Putting a hand on her chin, Mirajane made a confused face. "That is weird, I don't remember master telling me about such a visit." she remarked.

"Well, to be honest, I myself had no idea when I would be coming. Due to some recent events, it had to be today." He saw that Mirajane still wasn't convinced. "I can assure you that master Makarov will know what I'm talking about. He and I are old acquaintances."

While still having some doubt, Mirajane agreed to take him to Makarov's office. "Well, follow me then, I'll take you masters's office." She turned to lead the mysterious man upstairs but was startled when she felt a pressure from behind and a hand shot past her head with a chair in it's hand.

Turning around she was surprised to see the man mere centimeters from her. Apparently, a chair was thrown by a random member in her direction. She mentally scolded herself for not noticing but a was surprised her more was that the man managed not only to sense the surprise "attack" but in just a moment closed the gap between them and managed to catch the chair before it hit her.

Straightening himself, the man put the chair down and saw that the white haired girl was once again looking weirdly at him. "Sorry about that. It's just that the chair could have hit you and you would have been hurt." he started rubbing the back of his head again, he wasn't used to this type of attention.

Mirajane smiled brightly and just giggled softly. "It's no problem, if fact I should be thanking you. Who knows what kind of life threatening injury I could have received. Now, please, this way." she started making her way towards the staircase and the man went after her.

Lucy looked as Mira and the man disappeared and couldn't help but think that Fairy Tail will get even more interesting. Glancing at her right, she saw that her best friend was starring at the top floor too. No doubt she felt the same way too.

"Well, what do you think?" the blonde asked as she went back to her milkshake.

"Well, to be honest, I think we will have new member soon. He seems nice enough, if a bit shy and awkward. But he did manage to catch the chair before it hit Mira so he can't be that bad." the blue haired girl affirmed before opening her book again.

Lucy nodded absent mindedly, agreeing with her. "But there is something suspicious about him." Levy turned to her in confusion. "His body was tense, like it was prepared to fight or run, depending on his decision. That chair may have alarmed him and forced him to react. You think he might be after something?"

"I don't think so Lu-chan, he can have many reasons for being tense, but for now lets wait for master to talk with him. I'm sure everything will be alright."

Lucy could only hope that her best friend was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Both Mirajane and the mystery man arrived at master Makarov's door. Mirajane knocked on the wooden door and after hearing the grunt from the other side, that sounded like a "come in", she opened the door. She saw the master, a very short old man in a jester outfit going through some paperwork.

"Ah, Mira-chan! What is it?" the master asked in his deep voice, not looking from his papers.

"Hello master. I hope you're not overworking yourself. Well, I have someone here who wants to talk with you." Makarov put his papers down and jumped on the desk.

"Someone came to talk with me? Where is that person then?" Makarov asked searching for another person in the room.

"I told him to wait outside, I'll call him in now." With that, Mirajane opened the door and waved to someone to enter. A few moments later a hooded man entered Makarovs office. Makarov narrowed his eyes a bit at the man before surprise hit him and his eyes widened.

_"It can't be!"_ Makarov thought in disbelief as he recognized the person in his office.

Seeing the surprised look on the elder's face, Tadasuke decided to confirm his thoughts. "Hey old man. Been a while, hasn't it?" his greeting came so casual and familiar that surprised MIrajane too. She expected Makarov to recognize him since he said they knew each other but she didn't expect this stranger and their master to be on such close terms. Who was this man?

Makarov recovered quickly and immediately a wide grin was planted on his face. Jumping off the table, he walked in front of the hooded man. "Tadasuke my boy, it's great to see you again." Makarov was truly glad to see him again." The short mage then turned to Mira, who was still surprised by this development. "Mira-chan, would you please leave us for a couple of minutes? We'll be down shortly."

"Eh, of course master, I'll be at the bar if you need me." giving a small smile and a bow, she glanced once more at their guest before exiting the office.

"So what bring you to Fairy Tail Tadasuke?" the old man asked curiously.

"I'm here to join your guild." Tadasuke said in a calm voice.

Now this answer surprised Makarov. He was about to ask the reason for him joining but a memory just revealed in his head. It was the same day when he first met Tadasuke.

_Flashback - 2 years ago_

_Hokuto Trener was very happy at the moment. HIs old friend, Makarov Dreyar was coming for a visit and since he couldn't hold his excitement, his apprentice Tadasuke suggested him to go at the train station and wait for him. Believing it was a good idea, he went as fast as the wind and right now, he was at the station waiting._

_After a painful wait of only 2 minutes, the train arrived and the passangers were exiting the cargos. Hokuto scanned the crowd in search of his friend but since he was under 3 feet tall it was a bit harder than normal. Nevertheless, he saw a funky jester hat and knew it was him. He was a bit amused that he was still wearing that outfit, it brought him some very interesting memories._

_Walking to him he saw the other elder noticed him and were approaching each other. Once they were standing in front of each other, they put their hands out and shock them._

"_It's been a long time, old friend." Makarov said. He too was happy to meet Hokuto. Such was the bond between them. Hokuto could only grin harder and give a greeting of his own._

"_Far too long, old friend." He released Makarovs hand. "Now come, let me show you to my place."_

_Both of them took Makarovs luggage and made their way to Hokuto's house. They agreed to rent a magical four-wheeler to get there. While not being as fast as Hokuto it was still faster than walking. It could make the journey in about 10 or 15 minutes. That gave them plenty of time to catch up a bit. Once they rented one, they boarded in it and made their way to Hokuto's house. _

"_So how is life at Fairy Tail? Still crazy as I remember it?" Hokuto asked._

"_Crazy? What are you talking about? Fairy Tail is one of the most civilized guilds in Fiore, maybe even the entire world. Our professionalism can't be matched by anyone." Makarov said with pride but the look of disbelief on Hokuto's face made him put his head down in shame. "Oh, who am I trying to kid here. Fairy Tail is worse than ever now." Makarov was sulking but Hokuto burst out laughing._

"_I knew it." He said still laughing. "The chances of Fairy Tail becoming a professional and serious guild are less than the chances of 10,000 dragons to come out of nowhere and destroy everything." Calming himself he turned his attention to the road again. "Still, it's good to see that a part of you is still hoping for your guild to rise up in the eyes of the council members, God knows how much you're going to need it." Makarov reverted to his normal self and continued._

"_Yeah, those brats are going to be the end of me. On every mission they go, something is destroyed, be it a house, a tower, a bridge or a church. It the past 5 years there has never been a job that could be completed without something getting blown up." He started rubbing his temples in frustration. Hokuto only smiled at this._

"_Come on Macky, it's not that bad. Despite what they do, you still love them. After all you think of them as your own children." Hokuto managed to encourage Makarov a bit. "So how are the kids you keep telling me about doing?" _

_Makarov looked thoughtful for a bit. "Well, there is Erza and Mira. Both of them are still young but they are very strong. I'll be holding a S-class exam this month and I've already planned to nominate them. Most likely one of them, if not both, will make it to S-class. Not to mention that they are complete cuties. In a few years they are going to become gorgeous." Makarov ended with a perverse face and started laughing, a blush on his face. Hokuto could only let out a chuckle. "Makarov, you old lecher. Don't tell me you're planning on putting your hands on them. How shameful of you." While saying that, Hokuto knew he would do the exact same thing. How shameful indeed._

_Calming himself, Makarov continued. "Then there is Gray, our Ice Make mage. His skill is not exactly S-class yet but given a few more years he will be there. Also he has a serious stripping problem." Hokuto snorted a bit hearing that. _

"_Next we have Natsu, our Fire Dragon Slayer. That kid has to be the most destructive mage in our guild, he challenges everyone to fight him and recently, he singlehandedly destroyed the town center in Melanios. The council hunted me down like a pack of wolves for a week. But he is also amazing, he is burning with so much energy and passion it's impossible not to admire him. Add in his strong feeling for his nakama me him one of our most prized children in the guild." Hokuto stared at the road in thought. He knew the boy was raised by a dragon, or so Makarov claimed the boy told him. It seemed the loss of his father figure hasn't affected him as much as he thought. Hokuto could only admire his strong emotions._

"_Next is Cana, another cutie. She is a very decent fighter and has potential to become stronger, she uses Card Magic. It's a shame she can't find her father, she's been searching for him for years. I wish I could help her but I don't know where to start." He let out a breath of sadness. He blamed himself for his childrens sadness, sometimes he wished he could help them more._

"_Then we have Elfman, Mira's younger brother. He uses Take Over: Beast Soul. He can't fully use his magic yet but, he is an ambitious young man and I believe in him. One day he will be able to make me proud of him."_

"_Then there are a few gifted ones. Levy, a Solid Script user, she and two other kids, Jet and Froy, formed a team called Shadow Gear. Then there is Lisanna, Mira and Elfman's little sister, she uses Take Over: Animal Soul. We also have a Wood Make user, Laki O-" he was interrupted by Hokuto who asked him suddenly._

"_Macky what about your grandson, Laxus?" Hokuto felt the atmosphere change around Makarov. It seems his grandson was a sore topic for him._

"_He is still upset that his father left. I turned him from the warm boy he was into a cold and angry person. He doesn't listen to me anymore, he does what he wants, leaves when he wants for a mission and he's not even talking with me. I wish I could make him understand that what his father did was wrong but…" Makarov trailed off not knowing what to say._

_Hokuto felt bad for bringing this up and decided to cheer him up a bit. "Don't worry Macky, he will come around eventually." Makarov turned to look at the other elder with a curious expression. "He shares the same blood as you, meaning he has your heart and feelings too. He just needs to calm down and realize himself what his heart tells him." He finished with a smile that made Makarov smile too. _

"_Well that's enough about me." Makarov started talking again. "What about you? How have you been?" Now it was Hokuto's turn to be surprised._

"_Huh? Me? Well, I've been pretty good, you know staying in a house in the middle of nowhere, keeping tabs on my spies and training Tadasuke. You know, living the life." At the mention of Hokuto's apprentice, Makarov's face peaked with curiosity._

"_That's right, you told me you took an apprentice 4 years ago. So how is he doing? Making your life a living hell?" Makarov asked with a grin but it faded in an instant as he saw Hokuto's sad face._

"_Nothing like that really, he is a very good and talented student. Calm, focused and obedient totally opposite of me when master Yamamoto trained me."Letting out a sad breath he continued. "Macky I'm a bit worried about him, ever since that incident in Olpheus I wrote you about, he's been distant and emotionless. He barely laughs or tells a joke and I fear keeping him with me here only contributed to his condition. " Makarov didn't know what to say so he kept quiet and it seemed that Hokuto wouldn't be talking either. The rest of their ride was spent in silence._

_In a few minutes they arrived at Hokuto's house. It wasn't anything flashy, just a wood house with a few rooms but it had a big basement. Getting off Makarov and Hokuto headed towards the door. Opening the door, Hokuto entered and turned to Makarov, his hands away from his body in a welcoming manner and a big grin on his face._

"_Welcome to my palace, Macky. If you are nice I'll make sure you get a cute maid. Please enjoy your stay." Hokuto joked casually to which Makarov laughed. "Quite a cozy place you have here." Makarov commented as he eyed the house._

"_Eh, it's nice if a bit small." Hokuto responded bored. "Now come, I'll take you to your room." Hokuto took Makarov to his room, set his luggage and went outside._

_In the back of the house, in the courtyard, Makarov saw a boy who was meditating. He was in the lotus position, a sword placed in his lap, he remembered Hokuto doing this one time, he called it the 'Jinzen' and it was supposed to help him control his magic better._

_Hokuto went towards him quietly and when he was at a feet away from him, his hand formed into a fist and went to punch the trance like boy. His punch was caught instantly, Hokuto pulled his hand back and retreated a bit. Tadasuke opened his eyes and scowled at his master._

"_Must you do this all the time master?" the irritated boy questioned his master. The elder only laughed at the question. "Of course, I'm your master after all and I have to train you right. By doing this you'll learn to always have your guard up and to be aware of your surroundings." Tadasuke only sighed and lifted himself on his feet._

"_Now, we have a guest here Tadasuke. Be nice and introduce yourself to him." Hokuto said pointing at Makarov._

_For a brief moment Tadasuke looked at Makarov and wondered how someone can be this short. Shrugging the thought, he willed his sword to disappear and made his way towards Makarov and introduced himself with a small bow. "Tadasuke Asanuma, pleased to meet you."_

_Makarov looked at him curiously before his face formed a grin and he lifted his hand in a greeting manner. "Hello there youngster, nice meeting you. I am Makarov Dreyar." He then pointed his hand at him in an expecting manner. Tadasuke blinked for a bit and then shock the older mages hand. _

"_Oh my." Hokuto exclaimed suddenly getting the attention of the other two. "It seems that in my excitement I forgot to go shopping for ingredients to make supper." He then turned to his apprentice. "Tadasuke if you would…" he trailed off._

"_Alright." Tadasuke replied emotionlessly and started walking towards the city. _

"_That's the spirit." Hokuto exclaimed punching his fist in the air. "I'll be making the Mexican delight tonight, so you know what to get. See you in a while." _

_Tadasukes only response was a lazy wave of his hand before he disappeared in a blur._

_Hokuto then turned to Makarov, curious of his opinion. "Well, what do you think of him?" Makarov grunted a bit._

"_Hmm, I guess you weren't exaggerating when you said that it affected him that much. It's almost tragic, that one so young to be devoid of emotions." Hokuto could only agree with him._

"_I know, it pains me every time I see him like this. But, don't let his appearance fool you Makarov." Makarov glance at him. "He is a good boy, despite his irritable expression on the outside, he is very kind on the inside but not everyone can see that and sometimes others choose not to see at all." He finished sadly. He then turned to Makarov._

"_Makarov, I have a favor to ask of you." Makarov concentrated all his attention on his next words. "I don't have much time left in me and when that day comes I want him to go to Fairy Tail." Makarov was surprised by this revelation but kept listening. "I want him to live his life to the fullest and I know Fairy Tail can make that happen, I know your guild will help him with his insecurities. It will give him a family that will love him. Please Makarov, he deserves to be happy."_

_Makarov looked at the pleading man before him, it was impossible to refuse his wish._

"_Very well, I promise the moment he steps into the guild, he will become another member of our family and I promise I will do everything in my power to help him." Makarov spoke strongly, steeling his promise into his heart._

_Smiling a bit, Hokuto whispered a grateful 'thank you' before he asked Makarov to follow him to show him his latest magazines with models._

_Flashback End_

Makarov found himself staring at Tadasuke again, his memory that only lasted a second, fading once again into the depths of his mind. He turned his full attention to the mage in front of him.

"I see. The fact that you're here must mean that…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He was sure that Tadasuke wouldn't want to hear that again too.

"Yeah, master Hokuto is dead." His straight answer surprised Makarov a bit. Ignoring his shocked expression, Tadasuke continued. "He died a few days ago and don't worry about me. I'm alright with it, I may be a bit sad about his death but mopping around wouldn't do me any good. If master found out I was mopping over his death, he would revive himself just to kick my ass." He put a small smile on his face. "The best I can do now is honor his last wish. 'Live your life to your fullest' these were his last words to me. And I plan on doing that, that is why I came here to Fairy Tail, to make my dreams reality." Tadasuke finished in a determined voice.

Makarov was surprised, he had no idea the boy was so motivated and ambitious. He could only grin at his determination. _"Hokuto old friend, I think he will fit very well in Fairy Tail."_ Makarov though as he watched Tadasuke.

"In that case my boy, allow me to be the first to welcome you to our guild, our family. Welcome to Fairy Tail Tadasuke." Makarov used a bit of his magic to make a small firework with a clear 'Welcome to Fairy Tail' written in the air. Tadasuke can only shake his head in amusement but he smiled genuinely.

"Thanks old man." He truly appreciated the small gesture.

"Now Tadasuke, there is something about Hokuto that I want to talk ab-" he was unfortunately interrupted by a buzzing on his desk. Turning around, he saw the lachryma crystal ball glowing green.

Tadasuke stared at the ball before he heard Makarov mutter under his breath something around the words of 'stupid council fools' and watched as he jumped on the table and put his hand on the communication device. He then turned to Tadasuke.

"Sorry Tadasuke, but it seems like our talk will have to wait a bit. Those fool from the council want something from me, no doubt about another destruction the guild caused." He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'll call Mira and ask her to give you a guild stamp and to show you around a bit." He made a few signs and a small magical circle appeared at the tip of his fingers. It lasted a few seconds before it disappeared. Seeing Tadasukes confused expression, he told him that it was a spell to call Mira when she was at a considerable distance away.

In a few seconds, both males heard a knock at the door. Mirajane stepped in, a pretty smile on her face. "Hello master, you called for me?" she asked as she turned her head to look at the man.

"Yes Mira-chan, I need you to give our guild stamp to our newest member and to show him around a bit. Can you do that Mira-chan?" Mira was a bit surprised, they had a new member? In just an instant, she managed to put a sweet smile on her face as she responded.

"Of course master, it'll be my pleasure." Turning to Tadasuke, she bowed gracefully in front of him. "I'm MIrajane Strauss, it's a pleasure meeting you." She said happily, smile still on her face.

"Tadasuke Asanuma, pleased to meet you as well Strauss-san." Not wanting to be rude, Tadasuke bowed too, but as soon as he was able to see her face again, he saw she was pouting, cutely, he added in his head.

"Strauss-san?" Mirajane tested the word slowly. "I don't think anyone ever called me like that." She commented. Not wanting to make her feel bad, he tried again.

"Is Mirajane-san better?" he asked.

"Hmm, still too long. You can call me Mira, most people call me that."

"Very well, Mira-san." Mirajane noticed that he still kept the suffix. Makarov then decided that it was time for him to speak again.

"Good, now that you caught Mira-chan's interest Tadasuke, go downstairs so that Mira can stamp you. I will be down shortly, just need to find out what these goons want from me." He finished swiftly.

Mira blushed a bit at what master said but she brushed it aside and motioned Tadasuke to follow her. Both of them exited the office and made their way downstairs. Once they have arrived, Tadasuke saw the two girls that were at the bar and another girl with long brown hair and something that looked like a barrel in her hands. All of them were looking at him curiously.

Lucy saw Mira and the stranger return from masters office and greeted them. "Hey Mira-san, what happened? What did the master say?" she was curious what went on in his office and who the stranger was.

Mirajane started beaming and put her hand together in delight. "We have a new member to our family." She said happily. Lucy looked a bit surprised and then turned to analyze the man. Levy was excited and Cana was just staring at him. Mira turned at Tadasuke.

"Why don't you go and introduce yourself as I go get the stamp?" Mira suggested, Tadasuke only nodded.

Tadasuke approached the table where the girls where at and introduced himself, again. "I'm Tadasuke Asanuma. Pleased to meet you."

Levy jumped of her chair and went to him. "Hello. I'm Levy McGarden. Pleased to meet you as well and welcome to Fairy Tail." She smiled kindly at him. Tadasuke then felt someone staring at him. Looking to his right he saw 2 guys, one with orange hair, the other with black hair staring intently at him. Levy followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

Chuckling a bit, she decided to ease him of his discomfort. "Don't mind those two. They are my teammates from Shadow Gear." She then waved for Jet and Droy to come at her. After introducing themselves, Tadasuke couldn't help but sweatdrop at the stares they were giving him.

He then turned his attention to the blonde who was making her way to him. With big smile she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well." He responded.

Tadasuke then turned to the brown haired girl that was looking at him strangely. Getting off her chair she approached him. She stopped at a feet away from him. "Cana Alberona, remember it well." She then eyed him a bit more. Now Tadasuke was staring at her strangely.

Cana went to her barrel, took a large gulp and turned to face the guild. "LISTEN HERE MAGGOTS, WE HAVE A NEW BLOOD HERE!" everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the bar. They saw some hooded guy there.

Tadasuke felt uncomfortable under all the stares. They stared at him for a few seconds before going back to their usual activities, the usual battle royale. He looked at the drinking mage and saw the grin on her face. Grunting he took a seat near her and voiced his thoughts.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked her.

Cana only shrugged her shoulders. "Well yeah. Thought I might help you out a bit you know. Going to everyone and introducing yourself over and over again can get really annoying." She stated her reasoning and Tadasuke couldn't help hut chuckle.

"Well, can't say you're wrong there. Here let me complete your plan." He said as he stood off the chair and in a loud voice he started.

"I'm Tadasuke Asanuma, pleased to meet all you and I hope I won't have to do this anymore." With that, he once again took a seat next to Cana who was grinning at him again.

"There, now everyone knows who you are. Isn't life much simpler now?" she asked him. Tadasuke only smirked and nod. Then Cana decided to address another matter. "So what's with the getup, you're a bit too early for Halloween."

"It's my custom made outfit and I think a better question would be, what's with your getup?" he pointed at her.

"Eh?" Cana exclaimed as she checker herself. Finding nothing wrong, she looked at him again. "What are you talking about, there is nothing wrong with my outfit." She took another gulp out of her barrel.

"So the fact that you are only wearing a bikini is perfectly normal to you?" Tadasuke questioned her.

"Yeah, perfectly normal if you ask me." Cana responded simply. She put the barrel down,then turned at Tadasuke. "Don't tell me you don't like it." She asked seductively.

"Well…" Tadsuke trailed off but then he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and found himself staring into Cana's dark blue eyes who at the moment looked very mesmerizing. Tadasuke also noticed that she was very close to him.

"You know." Cana started talking, her hands going from his shoulders to his hood, eyes still locked together. Cana could faintly tell their color, it seemed like a shade of brown. "I'm really curious what is under this hood. Would you show me?" she purred softly and Tadasuke could feel his body getting hotter. _"Curse her voice."_ He screamed in his head.

Cana saw that she was having an effect on him and was about to pull his hood down, when she felt that Tadasuke grabbed her wrists. He pushed her gently away from him. "I think that's enough for now." Cana only pouted at him, her fun was ruined.

"Fine." She said defeated but still had a cocky smirk on her face. "But don't think that this is over, I'll get to see what is under that hood soon enough." With that she took her seat again and started drinking large amounts of alcohol again.

Lucy who watched the whole exchange decided to intervene now. She took the other seat next to Tadasuke. "Sorry about Cana, she sometimes can get like that."

"It's nothing really. I just don't want to take my hood off, for now at least. Still not that comfortable here." Lucy only nodded in understanding, Levy too.

"NEW GUY, FIGHT ME!" a challenging scream broke their casual conversation. Natsu lunged at the new comer, fists already on fire, ready to punch and initiate the rookie Fairy Tail style. Tadasuke felt the intention to attack and before Natsu could react, he punched him right in the face. The punch was so hard that it broke Natsus teeth, sent him though some chairs and tables, through a pillar, before hitting the wall and crushing it. Natsu landed on the rumble unconscious.

"Oops." That was all Tadasuke could say as he just punched a member in the face. His company from the table was shocked and the guild wasn't much better. The new member just punched Nastu and knocked him out completely. The only other person that could manage something like that except Makarov and Gildarts, was Erza. Some newbie was as strong as Erza? Scary.

The silence was soon broken by a laughter coming from a dark blue haired man.

"Bwahahaha, that was awesome. Flame brain has no idea what hit him, what an idiot." Gray continued laughing. After calming a bit, the rest of the members went back to their things again. Gray approached the bar with a big smile on his face.

"Hah, good job there. That ought to teach fire head over there a lesson at introductions. Gray Fullbuster, pleased to meet you."

Tadasuke shock his hand. "Tadasuke Asanuma, I'm not sure I'm just as pleased as you to meet you." He stated blankly.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gray asked. Tadasuke only pointed at him.

"Your clothes." He started. Gray looked down at himself, only to find that he was only in his boxers.

"Oh Shit! Not again." And with that he went to search for his clothes. Next a blue haired girld ran towards him screaming 'Gray-sama'. She stopped in front of him and bowed respectfully.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is pleased to meet you." Before Tadasuke could respond, Juvia already disappeared in a flash screamin 'Gray-sama' over and over. Tadasuke shrugged his shoulders and went back to his seat between Cana and Lucy.

"Uh, sorry about that." He said rubbing his hood.

"Damn." Cana whistled "You really are something else aren't you? There aren't many people that can do that to Natsu you know?" Cana stated, impressed by what just transpired. The rookie just got more interesting.

"Will he be alright?" Tadasuke asked. Lucy recovered quickly and answered him.

"Yeah, don't worry about Nastu, he always gets into fight and him getting knocked out is nothing new. Erza does that all the time." Lucy assured him.

"_Erza? That name sounds familiar somehow. Where have I heard it before?"_ he thought quietly before deciding to ask another question. "So what kind of magic do you use." He addressed the girls at the table.

Lucy wanted to start first. "I am a Celestial Spirit mage." Seeing his confused expression through his hood somehow, she started explaining. "As a Celestial Spirit Mage I make contracts with Spirits from the Spirit World and call them to help me in battle. And before you ask, no, I don't see them as tools, they are my friends, our strength is the bonds between us. The closer we are, the stronger we are." She finished swiftly.

Tadasuke was amazed by her response and looked at her with admiration. Spirits were her friends, not weapons. Just with that sentence, he already decided that he will like her.

Next was Levy. "I use Solid Scrip magic. It allows me to generate words in the air and make them solid, then I can throw them at the enemy. I can create various effects, for example I can create fire, iron and many other. I can also use a bit of Rune Magic but I'm nowhere near as good as Fried." With that she was finished. Rube Magic was a useful ability, Tadasuke always thought that, shame he couldn't exactly learn it. Oh well, moving on.

Cana put her barren down and started explaining. "Card Magic. Simple as that." She started drinking again. Tadasuke can only wonder how can she drink so much.

"What about you Tadasuke? What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked, hands on her face looking at him with pleading eyes, eager to find out. _"Cute."_ Once again, a strange thought found the strange word forming in his mind.

"Right, my magic, well, I use-" a loud band coming from the entrance stopped him. All the occupants of the table turned to the source of that noise. The guild looked and saw Erza dragging an unconscious Nastu behind her.

"Hey Erza, you back already?" Macao greeted the scarlet haired beauty.

Erza only nodded before she turned to the guild. "Can someone please explain why I found Natsu unconscious and why is a wall destroyed?" she asked in a commanding voice. Tadasuke decided it was best to admit his mistake, so when he started speaking Cana, Lucy and Levy could only admire his courage.

"Uh, I kinda punched him too hard and this happened." He said unsurely. In an instant he found Erza in front of him glaring daggers at him. Tadasuke looked at her confused, now knowing what he was supposed to do.

"Who are you then?" Erza asked angrily. While Tadasuke was confused, the three girls near him were scared shitless, however Lucy managed to gain a bit of courage and stand up for her new friend.

"He is our new member Erza. Just arrived here about an hour ago. As for Natsu, he as being himself and challenged him to a fight but it kinda surprised Tadasuke and this happened. It as just and accident Erza, really." Cana and Levy could only admire Lucy, she said that without shuttering.

Erza narrowed her eyes a bit more before relaxing and letting out a breath. "I see, very well. Since you are a new I'll let this one slide, but" she pointed a finger at his face. "you better not make a habit out of this. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, glaring at him again.

Tadasuke could only nod. Pleased by her accomplishments, Erza smiled and took a seat at the bar too.

"Where is Mira?" she asked impatiently, she wanted some strawberry cake.

"She left to get the stamp to mark me." Tadasuke answered smoothly.

"I see." Erza commented. "By the way, I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Tadasuke Asanuma, pleasure is all mine. Wait, Erza Scarlet?" he asked suddenly. "You mean the Erza Scarlet also know as Titania, Queen of Fairies?" Erza only nodded but inside she beamed with pride.

"I see." Tadasuke commented. He then leaned on a shoulder and was looking at her. "Scarlet huh? The color of your hair, no doubt."

Narrowing her eyes Erza commented. "Yes, is there a problem with my hair?" She asked angrily.

Tadasuke only chuckled. "None whatsoever. You have very beautiful hair." He said truthfully.

The girls once again looked scared. He just complimented Erza. He was in for a world of hurt now. However, they were surprised to find the S-class mage blushing instead of being angry.

Erza couldn't believe it. Some new member jus said that her hair was beautiful. And she was blushing because of it. As she tries to find a distraction, she then saw Makarov jumping on the bar table. "Hello master, I have returned." She said, grateful for his arrival.

"Erza, you're back." Makarov started grinning. "That is good, how was your mission?" he asked her. Erza grunted in frustration.

"Not too good. The lead was a dead end, I found nothing useful. Forgive me master." She hated when she failed a mission, it made her look weak.

"Well, it doesn't matter now."He then turned to Tadasuke. "How are you finding things at Fairy Tail so far my boy?" he asked.

Tadasuke only shrugged. "So far, it's nice. I can grow to like it here." He answered honestly. Makarov could only smile.

"By the way Tadasuke." Lucy started. "You were about to tell us what magic do you use." She was still curious to find out. She thought of a few possibilities, maybe shadow or darkness. Something that had to do with the way he dressed.

This caught Erza's attention as well. She was curious to see what kind of magic the newbie could use.

"Actually I'd like for Tadasuke to keep his magic a secret for now." Makarov said suddenly. "This surprised everyone, even Tadasuke. "Eh, what gives old man?" he started. "They told me about their magic so it's only fair I do the same, right?"

"Going back to what I was about to tell you Tadasuke, I'm curious to see what your current level is." Makarov said simply. "Current level?" Tadasuke questioned. "In other words you want me to fight someone."

"Precisely." He was about to continue but a scream interrupted him.

"FIGHT ME, NEW GUY!" Natsu was once again charging at him, but this time, Tadasuke wasn't surprised. Before Natsu could punch him, he was crushed by a huge punch. Tadasuke was shocked to find the old man was the owner of the huge hand.

"NATSU! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking and no, he won't fight you." Lifting his punch and returning it to normal, he saw Lucy go to Natsu and lifting him to his feet.

"Natsu, stop charging into fights all the time. What about the promise you made me a few hours ago? Did you forget about it already?" Lucy asked angrily. Seriously, Natsu could be such a pain sometimes.

"Sorry Luce." He apologized softly. He did remember his promise and felt bad for not keeping it. He went to Tadasuke and bowed his head. "Sorry about that, I get pretty reckless sometimes, or so Luce tells me all the time." Tadasuke only stared at him before smiling a bit.

"It's alright, rally. No harm done." Hearing this, Natsu put a huge grin on his face. "It'm Natsu Dragneel by the way. And this" me pointed toward the blue cat that landed on his shoulder. "This is Happy."

"Aye Sir." Happy said waving his paw at Tadasuke.

"So master." Erza caught their attention. "Who will Tadasuke-san be fighting?" she asked the question that was in everyone's mind. Makarov measured their gazes and noticed that all of them were really eager to find out. _"This brat. He managed to gain the interest of quite a few members."_ He thought.

"Well, Erza after carefully analyzing and thinking, I decided that his opponent will be you." He said staring directly at Erza. "Eh?" Erza didn't expect something like that.

"Gramps what are you doing?" Natsu screamed as ha started waving his hands in the air. "Do you want Erza to kill him? Why do you want to kill him gramps? He will die if he fights Erza, she is a monster!" Everyone agreed with Natsu, shockingly, even Gray who arrived a few seconds before.

"Master, I too believe that this is not a good idea." Erza voiced the disapproval strongly. She was about to continue but Tadasuke, who had enough of this, stated bluntly.

"Why not?" he asked. "Are you afraid?" he stared at her and saw how her face changed from surprised to angry. "What did you just say?" Erza growled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You heard me. I asked if you are afraid." He repeated. "I'm not afraid." She answered him, glaring daggers at him. She couldn't understand how he wasn't cowering in fear. Almost everyone did when she glared.

"Then why oppose the idea? You don't think I'm weak do you?" he saw Erza glare at him but not answer. "Fine, you keep thinking that I'm weak, I don't mind, it will make me feel even better after I beat you."

Now Erza had enough, she wouldn't tolerate any of this anymore. She stood off her chair and went to punch him. But a hand caught her wrist before she could summon a weapon. Looking the owner she saw Makarov holding her wrist tight. "I see you changed your mind then, good, I knew I could count on you. Before the fight though, I want team Natsu to complete a mission first." At the mention of the team, the members were all years.

"Good. Then let's get this under way." He released Erzas wrist and she took her seat back. "We have a problem with a dark guild, Oracion Seis. It seems their members are on the move. The council decided to deal with them before they do something that can cost us in the future. They decided the best course of action for this mission is an alliance." He saw that everyone was surprised, but it was expected, alliances between different guilds were rare. "Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter and Fairy Tail. These are the guilds the Magic Council chose for this mission. Team Natsu, you will be representing fairy Tail. The meeting point is at Master Bod's Villa, the location of it is South-East of Cait Shelter. You will be leaving today. Any questions?" he looked around and saw no objections. "In that case, get going."

"Yes master." Erza responded. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy lets go." The team got up and started heading towards the exit. Erza then shot another glare at Tadasuke. "This isn't over." After her threat, she followed her teammates.

"Wow, I never saw someone talk like that to Erza and live. You really are lucky." Cana commented. Levy nodded in agreement.

"My boy, you may have just shortened your life. But I admire you're courage, not many men would do what you just did." Makarov nodded in approval.

Tadasuke didn't know how to respond and fortunately for him, a lovely voice broke the silence for him.

"Hello, I'm back." Mira said happily. "Sorry it took so long, I had to get the stamp from home. So did I miss anything?" she asked curiously.

"Heh." Cana snorted in amusement. "Not much really, only that Tadasuke here managed to piss off Erza big time." She laughed at the situation the mage found himself in.

"Eh?" Mira screamed. "How did that happen?" that was incredible, Tadasuke pissed off Erza and he was still in one piece.

The next 10 minutes were spent explaining what happened. Mira could only look at Tadasuke with respectful eyes. "That was amazing." She commented, Tadasuke only shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was. "I have the stamp here, so where do you want your mark?" she asked preparing the stamp in her hand.

"Right shoulder, in black with blue outline." He rolled his sleeve and exposed his shoulder. Mira put the stamp and in a second, a black Fairy Tail mark with blue outline appeared. Tadasuke examined it for a few moment before rolling his sleeve back. He decided that he like it.

"Well, my boy. Now you are a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov started. "Congratulations." He grinned, happy that Tadasuke was a member.

"Thanks, old man." He smiled a bit. He was now a member of Fairy Tail. He had to make sure not to disappoint everyone now. He would make master Hokuto proud.

Mirajane watched the exchange with a smile, Tadasuke was adjusting nicely and for some reason she liked that. She turned her attention to Levy who was coming at her with a paper in her hand, a mission for Shadow Gear. Smiling, she took the request and read it. Her smile turned into a frown as she put the paper away. "I'm sorry Levy but you can't go on this mission." She said sternly.

"Eh? But why Mira? It's perfect for me, solving puzzles is one of my best qualities and Jet and Droy will also be there in case something happens." Levy tried to reason with the white haired barmaid.

"It's too dangerous for you Levy." She continued. "I researched this mission yesterday and found out that everyone who went on it, was found dead after a few days. And the mages weren't pushover either, I'm sorry Levy but I can't risk your lives like this." She finished sadly.

Levy clenched her fists not believing she couldn't go on the mission. Jet and Droy were behind here, but they couldn't say anything. In fact, they agreed with Mira, the mission was to dangerous for them, they wouldn't forgive themselves if something happened with Levy.

Makarov on the other hand was curious. "Mira-chan, can you give me the flyer?" said girl handed the paper to the master. Makarov started reading.

_Please Help Us._

_Our city, Gange is being haunted by a weird creature. The creature always appears at night and attacks the residents. So far the monster has claimed the lives of 30 people and mages. We need strong and smart mages who can figure out the pattern of the attacks, the intentions of the monster and to defeat it should the monster attack._

_Please, we are begging everyone to come. Please, rid us of this curse._

_Reward: 400,000 jewels. _

Makarov looked thoughtful for a few moments before he turned at the lovely bar maid. "Are you sure they cannot handle this Mira?" he asked.

Mira nodded her head. "Yes master, it's too dangerous for them, I wish I could send them but I don't want to risk their lives master. Please understand this." She requested with pleading eyes.

Makarov then turned to look at Levy. The fire it her eyes was almost as strong as Natsu's, she was determine to go and nothing could stop her. Jet and Droy would no doubt follow her everywhere. He then stopped and stared at Tadasuke who was just looking around the guild with a bored expression. Suddenly an idea managed to light itself into his brain.

"I'll allow team Shadow Gear to take this mission." Everyone was surprised to hear this. While Levy was happy, Mira was angry. How could master even suggest such a thing? She was about to protest but his hand stopped her. "But." He continued, gathering everyones attention again. "The only way I'll allow Shadow Gear to go is to take Tadasuke with them."

"EH!?" everyone screamed at the same time, the force almost making Makarov deaf.

"Master are you sure?" Mira asked uncertainly.

"Yes. So what do you say Tadasuke." He was looking directly at him. "Will you accompany Shadow Gear on their mission? It's also a good way for you to figure out how missions work. Two birds with one stone. So what is your answer?" Makarov asked once again.

Tadasuke was uncertain at what to do. He looked at Mira only to find her looking at him with pleading eyes. They were telling him not to go. Turning to his right, he saw Levy staring at him with the same pleading eyes but these ones begged him to accept. Tadasuke found himself in a gard position, but he had to chose, so he did.

"Very well. I'll go with them." He said finally. He had to cover his ears as Levy screamed in happiness. Jet and Droy were dancing around, happy that Levy was happy. Makarov was grinning in approval as well. But when he looked at Mira, he saw how worried she was, it looked as if she was about to cry. It made him feel guilty for making her this worried.

Rising from his seat, he leaned over the bar table and put a hand on Mira's shoulder. This action surprised Mira and for the next few seconds, they stared into each others eyes. His determined brown eyes pierced her blue ones with such a force, it was almost like a sword. Then, in the calmest voice he could muster, Tadasuke's next words made Mira's worries go away. "Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone gets back safely, I promise."

**Chapter End**

AN: So, this was chapter 1. About twice as long as I intended it to be but I hope it was an enjoyable read.

I'd like to read some reviews about what I should improve in my writing cause I'm sure you all noticed, that I'm not very experienced.

Have a nice day, next chapter will be out…honestly no idea, but I'll try to not take too long. Also, I think there won't too many chapters as long as this one. I'd like to settle at the 5,000-6,000 barrier.

Bye-Bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone. I finally posted a chapter after such a long time. Hope you will like it.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

After assuring Mirajane, Tadasuke turned to Team Shadow Gear who was waiting for him.

"So, uh." He started as he faced them. "Do we leave now or do we have to have to wait for some approval?" he really had no idea how guild requests work so he asked to be sure. Levy answered him quickly.

"No, we don't have to wait for any approval, Mira-chan will handle that. Come on, let's head for the train station, the sooner we get there, the better." With that, Levy turned towards the exit, Jet and Droy were right behind her. Tadasuke followed after them moments later.

Makarov watched them leave and despite his happy appearance on the outside, on the inside he was worried. He knew Shadow Gear worked very well as a team but how would an extra member affect their chemistry? His decision to send Tadasuke with them was abrupt, even he had to admit but if Tadasuke was as strong as he thought he was, then they should manage.

Mirajane too was worried but she decided to have faith in both Shadow Gear and Tadasuke, if their master gave his approval then she had to believe in them. No parent would send his children to their death. She then resumed her work and started taking orders again and serving the members.

Tadasuke and team Shadow Gear were walking towards the train station. Tadasuke was looking around, despite having already walked on the same street not too long ago, he didn't have time to admire since he was searching for the guild, but now his eyes scanned the surrounding taking everything in. He was going to live in Magnolia from now on so he had to get used to it.

While Levy liked reading her books in silence, though something like that was a luxury at the guild, she usually dislikes there awkward silences. Glancing behind her she noticed that both Jet and Droy were sulking, it seems they didn't approve of Tadasuke coming with them. Letting out a soft breath, she turned to Tadasuke and saw he was looking curiously around. She decided to break the silence."So Tadasuke how are you finding Magnolia so far?" she asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tadasuke turned to Levy. He barely heard her question but he answered her. "Well, for one this place is a lot bigger than my old village, not to mention that the weather is very nice here. Back home there weren't many days like this, it was mostly cold and it snowed quite a lot but I suppose that's normal considering Olpheus is a more mountainous region."

"Olpheus, huh?" Levy questioned looking at him. "So that is where you are from. It is quite far from here." Levy stated simply, Tadasuke only nodded. "So then how did you end up here?" Levy asked again. "I'm pretty sure there were a few guilds around there too, why travel all this way to Fairy Tail?"

"True, there are a few guilds near Olpheus, but me coming to Fairy Tail wasn't something I decided on a whim. It was actually decided by master Hokuto and master Makarov." Seeing Levy's confused face, he elaborated. "Master Hokuto was the person who trained me and taught me my magic. Anyway, both of them were very good friends and they used to send each other letters. Master Makarov actually visited us two years ago, that is how I know him and apparently it was then when they decided, without me knowing, that I will come to Fairy Tail one day. I only found out a few weeks ago."

"I see." Levy digested everything he said. So his master was a good friend of their master, but she realized that something was missing. "So how come you decided to join now and not sooner or later?" she asked curiously.

Tadasuke grunted a bit. "Yes, when my master told me about this decision, he also told me about his condition. It turned out that he was slowly dying and made me promise that after he would pass away, I am to join Fairy Tail. So here I am now."

Levy though about what he said and something clicked. "Wait, if you're here now then that means that your master…" she trailed off not knowing if she should continue, she didn't want to bring a sore topic with Tadasuke. Jet and Droy, despite their initial disinterred and displeasure of Tadasuke, they still listened to what he had to say and they too didn't know what to say.

Sensing their hesitation, Tadasuke spoke with a bored tone hoping to ease them. "Yes, my master is dead. But don't worry about it, I've come to terms with it and moved one already. So please." He said looking at Levy's worried face "there is no need to make such a worried face." However, because of the turn their conversation took, silence once again took reign over them.

Feeling the tension in the air, Tadasuke decided to ease it by resuming to their discussion about Magnolia. "By the way, I noticed that most of the shops don't have a lock. Is it safe for the owner to leave their shops open?" it was true, most shops were an easy target to a trained bandit.

Surprisingly, it was Jet that answered. "The criminal activity is very low in Magnolia, almost nonexistent so shop owners don't worry about burglars."

"Also." Droy started "With Fairy Tail a few streets away, not even the dumbest thief would try anything." Tadasuke thought about it. It made sense, being the top guild in Fiore would make thieves think twice about making a robbery.

"Was Olpheus a dangerous place Tadasuke?" Levy asked curiously. "I mean, hearing you ask about shop locks makes me wonder a bit."

"You could say that. I didn't actually live in the village, my master and I lived in a house near the top of a mountain but I heard about attacks that occurred in the village. The village doesn't have any mages and they couldn't afford to pay an official guild so most of the time they requested us to handle these problems." Tadasuke explained.

"What kind of attacks usually occurred?" Levy asked, wanting to know more about his strength and experience.

"Nothing too hard, mostly bandits and wild animals like wolves or bears. At any rate nothing that gave us trouble." Tadasuke looked in front and saw that they almost arrived at the train station. They talked a bit more until they arrived.

They walked towards a line where a train was stationed and was waiting to depart. Levy looked at the signs and found out that, luckily, this was their train. She then told the rest of the guys about this. Tadasuke then volunteered to get the tickets while Shadow Gear waited near the train. Everyone agreed so Tadasuke went to the stand to buy tickets.

Watching him leave, Levy took her headband off, letting her hair fall free. She started arranging her hair while she turned to her teammates. "Alright you two, I know you don't like Tadasuke that much but please try to be a bit nicer with him." She said, her hands still in her hair. "He is new at Fairy Tail and we want to make him feel at home. Isn't our guild all about being a family? I'm not sure how much of that message Tadasuke is receiving right now."

Jet and Droy looked away from Levy. They knew she was right. They had to admit that they weren't very welcoming. "But Levy." Jet started "We just want to make sure you are safe so we just keep an eye out for you."

Levy's expression softened a bit. "I know that and thank you, but you don't have to worry. I know both of you have been on edge since Gajeel joined and Laxus's battle of Fairy Tail didn't make make things easier but please, Tadasuke has nothing to do with any of these incidents so let's try and make him feel welcomed, ok?" she pleaded with them.

Hearing her make such a speech, neither Jet nor Droy could refuse her so both of them promised to try and be nicer with Tadasuke.

Smiling at her accomplishment, Levy was about to put her headband on again but a pale of wind appeared out of nowhere and made Levy drop her headband. She watched as the object made its way towards the train wagon before falling on the line. Levy went at the edge and poked her head in search of her object. No such luck, it seemed that her headband went under the wagon. Jet and Droy also went at the edge and looked for Levy's headband. The result was the same. They didn't know what to do, should they search under the wagon? However they didn't have to think much because a voice interrupted them.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" They turned and saw Tadasuke staring at then oddly, at least they thought it was oddly, you couldn't see his face because of the hood. Ignoring the question they approached him to take their tickets. Levy was pouting, she couldn't believe she lost her headband.

"Hey, did something happen to your hair?" Levy turned to Tadasuke and saw him looking at her. "It looks different somehow." He stated simply.

Letting out a breath, Levy answered. "Well, I took my headband off to arrange my hair a bit and when I was about to put it back on, a pale of wind came out of nowhere and made me drop it, the headband rolled on the ground and now it's under the wagon."Levy finished. "I can't believe it, it was my favorite too."

Under his hood, Tadasuke blinked. "So you dropped your headband." Levy nodded "and right now it's under that wagon." Tadasuke stated pointing toward the wagon near them. Levy nodded again. After a pause, Tadasuke answered. "Alright then, let's go get it." He then made his way towards the wagon.

"Eh!?" Levy exclaimed as she watched Tadasuke drop on the railway and go towards the end of the wagon. "That's crazy, you can't just look for something under a train, not when it leaves in…" Levy stopped speaking as she saw Tadasuke grab the wagon with both hands and within moments he lifted part of the wagon above his head, the other part still on the railway.

To say team Shadow Gear was surprised would be an understatement, they were shocked. Levy's mouth almost hit the ground while Jet and Droy started screaming in disbelief. Hearing the noises behind him, Tadasuke turned to them, wagon still above his head, and asked curiously. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" Droy repeated quietly.

"Of course there's something wrong." Jet exclaimed "You just lifted that wagon like it was nothing!" Everyone was dumbfounded by this display, yet the most shocked was Levy. Being in Fairy Tail she has seen quite a few displays of power, but most of them were by the strongest mages of their guild. Right now, seeing a rookie pull off something similar was weird and a bit scary. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Tadasuke's grunt.

"Hey. You might want to get your headband now, this thing isn't as light as it looks and I can't stay like this all day." He told Levy. Hearing him, Levy regained her movement and went towards the railway. After she recovered her headband, she climbed on the street again and went to Jet and Droy, who were still catching flies with their mouths.

Seeing that she was finished, Tadasuke lowered the wagon making sure the wheels were positioned right on the rails. After making sure everything is alright, he jumped on the street and approached the group. He saw Levy fix her hair before putting her headband on.

"Uhh, thank you." Levy said quietly, she was still shaken by what transpired a few seconds ago.

"You're welcome." Tadasuke answered simply. "So, shouldn't we get in, it's about to leave now." They agreed and entered their wagon. They went to their sets and as they found their seats, there was a problem. Mainly for Jet and Droy, the problem was, who would sit next to Levy? As they bickered at each other, stating reasons why one deserved to sit next to Levy more than the other one, Tadasuke promptly ignored both of them and sat next to Levy. Levy was surprised a bit but paid no mind, at least this way, things would quiet down. Meanwhile, Jet and Droy were devastated, they wanted to yell at Tadasuke for sitting next to Levy, but remembering Levy's words, they decided to let it be for now and sat on the opposite seats with a frown.

Shortly afterwards, the train horn sounded and the train departed. The silence that has taken reign over their compartment was making Levy uncomfortable, so she decided to make some conversation.

"So Tadasuke, do you know how missions at guilds are handled?" she asked.

Seeing him shake his head, Levy decided to give him a full explanation. "Well, first a request is sent by the client to the Magic Council via pigeon carrier or courier or if the client is capable or has someone capable, through a lacrima crystal. You have seen a lacrima crystal right?" she asked just to make sure. Seeing him nod, she continued. "The request sent by the client usually contains the description of the job and the pay. The rank of the mission is given by advisors of the council and with the approval of the members of the council, the request is then sent to guilds who are capable of handling the requests. Once a mission is accepted and registered by a guild, the person responsible with the requests in the guild sends a message to the advisors informing them that a request has been accepted. The advisors then send a message to each guild, informing them that the request is not available anymore and the guilds remove that request from their board. You got all that?" she asked, taking a break from her long monologue.

Tadasuke nodded again, so Levy went on again. "Now, as for the mage who took the request, he usually travels to the mission location, get's in contact with the person who posted the request and then he can start his mission. After he finishes the request, he will meet the client again to confirm whether or not the request has been successful. After the client pays him, the mage can return to the guild. The client then sends a letter to the council with the status of the mission. After that, the guild will either sent funds to the guild or complain letters _and to be honest, we get a lot more complain letters than funds._" she muttered the last part, she was clearly not pleased with that development. "And I think that about covers everything about how missions are handled."Levy finished looking Tadasuke, asking him if he understood.

Tadasuke listened quite carefully to what she said, after all, he had to learn these things since he would be doing requests starting from today. "I think I understand how things work." he answered after a few moments "But I have a question. What would happen if two guilds accepted the same request at the same time or if the council received information about two guilds who accepted the same mission at the same time? Which guild will handle the request?"

"Well, firstly the council will see the members of each team and do a full check up on their magical abilities, then they will decide based on the mission description which guild gets to do the request. It could be either one of them but there have been cases of two guilds handling the same request. Of course, the reward is split in two at the end and each guild will get the same amount of jewels." Levy answered. "But such cases are rare, so you don't have to worry about it." she assured him and opened a book she had with her and stated reading.

"So Tadasuke-san, think you can handle guild requests now?" Droy asked the hooded mage.

"Well, it sounds simple enough. Basically, you just have to fulfill the request and report to the client, while all the complicated and boring stuff is sorted by the council and the guild." Tadasuke answered. It was pretty straightforward, he was confident he could manage on his own.

"Yeah, it's nothing too complicated." Jet commented "But I think we have a few members who have no idea of what's happening with the request, I'm almost sure Natsu doesn't." he added the last part with a smirk as he thought of the pink haired dragon slayer.

Tadasuke nodded and leaned into his chair further as he crossed his arm at his chest.

"So Levy, what was the request about again?" Droy asked the girl.

Levy looked up from her book and took out the request. She unfolded the paper and everyone turned their attention to her as she started reading. "Well, let's see. It mentions some attacks that went on in the village. Apparently, they don't know if the attacker is an animal or a mage, but whatever is causing these attacks has killed a few locals and mages who previously accepted this request." she finished with and uneasy voice. She hated death, it never crossed her mind to kill someone on a request, the very concept of killing was against Fairy Tail's rules, granted the rule was made by the guild members themselves since the council allowed killing if it involved a demon or a monster, but with humans it was a lot more complicated. If the request involves dark guilds, killing is allowed but only if no other option is possible. And the amount of paperwork the guild had to fill in later wasn't pretty either.

"So we're dealing with an enemy who has already killed locals and mages." Jet concluded, not liking what he was hearing. "Does it say anything else about the attacks?" he asks.

"No, it doesn't and I think they don't know either. This is the reason I wanted the request in the first place. To discover the mystery behind the attacks, the one responsible and to stop him." she folded the request and placed it in her bad. Her face twisted in a worried one as she put her hands between her knees. Maybe, taking this request wasn't such a good idea, she was confident in her team but she had to admit, the request sounded quite hard and the death weren't encouraging.

Tadasuke watched as the expression on his companions faces chanced, showing their worry. He too was concerned about the request. "I think it would be best to know what each of us can do. We would have a better chance against our enemy then." Tadasuke said, breaking the silence. Team Shadow Gear turned their attention to him.

"That does sound like a good idea, but didn't master forbid you to mention about your magic?" Levy questioned.

Tadasuke turned to her and answered. "He actually didn't. The old man just told me not to mention what I can do, but he said nothing about me telling people what this magic does in general, so I'm doing nothing wrong in telling you that." he said with a smirk.

Levy smiled at that. He was right. Tadasuke was doing nothing wrong, it wasn't his fault that master worded it so that he could still give information about his magic or maybe their master did it on purpose. Despite his appearance and his perverted nature, their master was wise and quite shrewd when he wanted.

"That's good then." Levy said. "Well, you know what magic I use since I already told you, so we'll move on to the rest of team Shadow Gear." she then signaled for the boys to start.

Jet was first to begin. "My magic is **Running Magic**, I am the fastest mage in Fairy Tail, there is no one who can match me in speed." he boasted with a cocky smirk.

"I use **Plant Magic**." Droy said simply and then from his palm, a small green magic circle appeared and a small plant, a rose, grew in a few seconds. He then gave the rose to Levy, who took it with a small blush. Tadasuke just nodded.

"Well, I already told you what magic I use." Levy said, as Tadasuke nodded remembering the discussion at the guild with the three female mages. "So Tadasuke-san, what can you tell us about your magic?" She was quite curious about his magic, the master seemed to see it in high regards for some reason, why else would he want it to be kept in such secrecy.

Tadasuke pointed his right hand forward, palm open as a black magic circle appeared. The circle then disappeared and a japanese katana appeared which Tadasuke grabbed instinctively being familiar with it. The sword was quite simple looking, it had a regular sized blade, a hexagonal guard and a handle wrapped in a dark gold colored cloth.

The appearance of the sword however, startled team Shadow Gear as they weren't expecting something like this. Levy then pointed a shaky finger at him as she could come up with one explanation. "Requip! That's **Requip Magic**!" she nearly screamed.

Jet and Droy were surprised too. He had the same magic as Erza, first they compared his strength with Erza's and now they had the same magic abilities. What was he? A male version of Erza? They couldn't confirm that however since they didn't saw if he too had scarlet hair. Before Jet and Droy could come up with more theories, Tadasuke's next words brought them back to Earthland.

"No, It's not **Requip Magic**." he said simply, which confused Shadow Gear. "But I'm glad you assumed so, I actually tried making it look as much as possible as Requipping and judging by your reactions, I did a good job." he smirked at his own little success. "My magic allows me to manifest my soul in the form and shape of a weapon. The weapon does have a special name, but for now, let's refer to it as my sword, that alright with you?" he asked them.

Seeing them nod, he continued. "Here, look at my sword, this sword represents the embodiment of my soul, you could say it was forged from my soul with the help of magic. Now, in order for me to grow strong, I had to train with my sword and discover it's special abilities, abilities which make me stronger and faster. Right now, this is the basic form of my sword, but in general, there are two levels for theses swords. There is the first level which is not hard to achieve, but it does require training and then there is the second level which is very hard to achieve. Besides this, I also know a couple of small spells that can be quite useful." he said finishing his small monologue.

"But if I'm honest." Tadasuke spoke again. "This explanation isn't quite accurate since I had to limit the knowledge. Now that I think again, it's quite shitty but I hope it made some sense and you have at least an idea about it."

Team Shadow Gear stared at him for a few moments before Levy started speaking. "So your magic basically allows you to summon a sword, which happens to be your soul, and you can fight with it and if needed, your sword can become stronger thus making you stronger too?"

Tadasuke nodded in agreement and then Levy too nodded, but this was for herself as she understood his magic. But there was something she still wanted to ask. "So then, why did you want for your magic to look like **Requip Magic**?"

Tadasuke then gave her an explanation. "Because I made my magic look like Requip, there is a chance I could fool the enemy into thinking he figured out my abilities and that he has an advantage. But this will only lower his guard and instead give me an advantage. Deception is also a weapon which I will use if a chance is present." he then added as an afterthought _"That's what master Hokuto taught me."_

Levy nodded, agreeing with his judgment.

_"Attention passengers, attention passengers." _the voice of the train mechanic brought their attention to the intercom. _"Due to some unforeseen events,the main railway to the village Gange is unavailable and we are forced to take a detour. As such, the time of arrival is now 7 AM tomorrow morning. We apologize for this inconvenience." _The voice from the intercom then died, signaling the end of the message.

The Fairy Tail mages weren't pleased with this turn of events, but since they couldn't do anything they decided to make themselves comfortable for the long ride.

After a few hours, Jet and Droy were sleeping in their seats, Levy was reading a book and Tadasuke got bored thinking about how this day went. He was about to go to sleep when he noticed what book Levy, who was on his left, reading.

"The _Uncommon Tales_." Tadsuke said suddenly making Levy jump. As she regain her composure, she confirmed it was indeed the book he said. "It's a pretty good book and some stories are quite funny." Tadasuke smiled recalling what happened in the stories.

"You read the book?" Levy asked, surprised by this. "It's a very rare book, only five copies known in the whole Earthland."

"Yeah, my master had a lot of books, some of them were very rare. He made me read all of them and while I wasn't thrilled with the idea, I found most of them enjoyable." Tadasuke watched how Levy's face brightened.

"Really? That's wonderful." she said, excited that she found another person who read books.

They then started talking about the books they read and Levy was surprised at how many books she hadn't heard of, but that only made her more excited to hear about them from Tadasuke. She definitely had to find them and read them herself. She also found out that Tadasuke was quite good company despite his awkward tendencies, she imagined he wasn't much of a talker or a peoples person. She didn't mind of course, she too wasn't one for being in the center of attention.

Their conversation went on for about an hour, an hour and a half before Levy remembered they had to sleep. So, whishing each other a goodnight, they made themselves comfortable in their seats and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came pretty early in Levy's opinion as the first rays of the Sun hit her face, disturbing her from her restful slumber. Her eyes started to twitch as she opened them, taking in view the picture in front of her, specifically Jet and Droy sleeping in their seats. She then realized her head was actually on something and looking up, she noticed her head was on Tadasukes lap. Instantly she bolted up into a sitting position, a blush present on her face embarrassed by this action. Looking at the boy next to her she watched for any signs of his wake but much to her relief, the soft fall and rise of his chest indicated that he was still very much asleep.

Levy then turned to look outside the window next to her. The Sun was just rising and thanks to their location, she had a pretty good view on this natural phenomenon, she liked the Sunrise, it reminded her of a scene from a romance novel she read a while back.

_"Attention passengers, attention passengers."_ the same voice as yesterday was heard from the intercom. _"In five minutes we will be arriving to the city Gange, I repeat, we are five minutes away from our final destination, the city Gange."_ the voice died again, but not before it woke up the passengers.

Levy watched as Jet and Droy woke up, letting out loud yawns as they stretched to relieve themselves from their numbness. She then turn to Tadasuke only to watch him get up from his chair and stretch a bit.

Once the train arrived to its destination, the Fairy Tail members debarked and made their way to the mayor's house. As they walked on the streets, they noticed for the first time just how serious the situation was. There barely saw two or three people on their way, most of the shops were closed and the windows looked barricaded. Needless to say, it made the entire group quite nervous.

After an uneventful walk, they arrived at their destination. Levy moved in front and knocked at the door. It took a few seconds, but somebody answered them.

"W-who is it?" asked a shaky voice from behind.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail." said Levy. "We came here for the request, may we come in?" Levy asked politely.

Immediately, the door was opened and in front of them an elderly man appeared, dressed in a butler uniform. "Please, come in." he said in a hushed voice. The mages entered and the butler closed the door and locked it with five different looks. He then motioned for the mages to follow him, presumably to the mayor's office. They climbed a few stairs and arrived in front of two doors, the butler pushed the doors and stepped inside, the mages following.

The mayor's office was a fairly big, housing a few chairs, a library to the side, his office in the middle with a chair, a sofa in front of him, a number of expensive paintings on the wall and a regal chandelier. The mayor himself was quite regal looking, tall and thin compared to the normal short and fat looking. He wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and red tie, a pair of glasses that stood on his nose and judging by his silver hair, it looked like he was in his mid fifties.

Seeing his visitors, he rose from his seat and spread his arms in a welcoming matter. "Welcome mages, I am Ikorose Sanji, mayor of this town. Welcome to our city." The Fairy Tail members introduced themselves and bowed respectfully to their client.

"Now please, have a seat and we shall discuss about our current situation." he motioned for the sofa in front of them, the mages immediately sat down. "I'd like to get right down to business if you don't mind." he said and after he saw the mages nod, he resumed his talk. "I'm sure you all noticed by now the state the city is in."

"We did." Levy confirmed. "What happened for the city to turn like thin? The request only mentioned a creature appearing during the night and attacking people. It also said that it killed mages from other guilds. What can you tell us about this creature?" Levy asked.

The mayor looked down, staring at his own hands."Unfortunately, we know nothing about it. Where it appeared from or why it's attacking us. First time it attacked was about a month ago, it struck so fast it killed everything in sight leaving no witnesses. After that, more attacks occurred, we hired mages to try and stop it but the creature proved to be stronger than anticipated as it killed the mages too." he then went to the window to look at his city. "The attacks themselves seem to have no pattern as my assistants weren't able to detect one. Days passed, people grew even more scared as attacks occurred almost every day and they started barricading themselves into their homes. I couldn't even warn anybody about it, all the messengers I sent were killed and the last one I sent manage to reach the council but, he too, never returned." he then turned to the mages. "Please, I know this request seems like a death wish and I perfectly understand if you refuse, but please." He went as far as kneeling in front of the mages of Fairy Tail. "Please help us." he begged them, eyes closed as he prayed they would accept.

Levy looked at the man in front of her and couldn't help but feel bad for him. If she were honest, what the man said did make her feel very uneasy about the whole mission, but she was a mage from Fairy Tail and it was their duty to help those in need. "Please, there is no need to bow, we accept the request, we'll make sure everything returns back to normal." she said confidently, the rest of her team nodding their heads in agreement.

The mayor got back up and after he excused himself he made a hand sign to the butler. "Alonso, please escort our guests to the hotel they're staying at and make sure to tend to all their needs." He then turned to the mages. "Thank you, I am sorry for not being able to help you anymore but...thank you." Alonso then signaled the mages to follow him and they did after bidding farewell to the mayor.

They exited the mayors room and approached the stairs. Tadasuke was watching around, taking in sight the design of the building until something caught his eye and he stopped moving. Levy noticed this and stopped next to him.

"What's wrong Tadasuke?" she asked, but Tadasuke never heard her. He then started walking towards a large painting on the wall. Stopping in front of it, he looked at it absorbing its contents. The painting portrayed a fight, between what looked like a man, a warrior clad in armor with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, judging by his position, he was about to strike his opponent, eager to end its life. The other figure was demonic, a monster much larger than the warrior, clad in what seemed like fur with vicious looking teeth and sharp claws that could tear apart everything in its way. But what struck Tadasuke were the eyes of the monster, a red tainted with so much evil, so much bloodlust that even in the form of a picture, it gave Tadasuke the chills.

Levy who stood next to Tadasuke, looking at the same picture felt the same intent from the picture and she didn't like it. "Ah, I see you've found one of our most valued paintings." Alonso said, making everyone turn to him. " It is called _Battle under the Moonlight_ and it portrays a local legend of ours." he informed the mages. "It is quite a sight, wouldn't you agree?"

"What is this legend about?" Levy asked.

"The legend dates over four hundred years ago when history tells of a war between man and a beast like creature. Wolves who could walk the land like man appeared and threatened mankind. May warriors lost their lives in battle, the beasts were said to be stronger and faster than any human. Just as they were about to eradicate everyone, a mysterious person appeared and took matter into his own hands. He spoke of a power granted to him, a power that made him able to fight evenly with the beasts, some speculate it was one of the first manifestations of magic in Earthland. So that night, he challenged the creatures and by himself, me managed to purge every beast, but not without a sacrifice, his own life. It is said that he was found dead at the sight, surrounded by bones, skeletons of the deceased beasts. As a token of their gratitude, the ancient people built a temple at the place of the battle, the very ground he fought on became his tomb as his body was sealed away." he finished his small tale.

The mages looked at him with fascination, impressed by the story. "Is there anything more to this legend?" Tadasuke asked suddenly, a certain edge in his voice that Levy couldn't make out what is was.

Thankfully, Alonso didn't notice and answered the hooded mage. "Well, there are a few writings that do mention a couple of things. Witnesses from that time mention of a red moon on that night and a few protesters, nonbelievers of the power the savior, mention of a curse that involved forces far beyond human comprehension, but in my opinion, they don't have much credibility. Shall we go on our way?" he asked the mages.

They nodded and followed their guide towards the hotel. They arrived quickly and notice the mayor was kind enough to check them in at one of their best hotels. Each one of them had their own room and each room had its own bathroom. After a quick stop at the all you can eat buffet, they met in Levy's room to discuss their plans.

"So how do we do this?" Jet asked looking at the other people in the room. Levy had a thoughtful expression as she wrapped her arms at her chest. "The attacks occur during the night, right? I suggest we rest now and we go outside when it darkens to search for our target." she said. Everyone agreed with her and went to their rooms to rest.

Night time came rather quickly and the Fairy Tail members met in front of their hotel to go on their search. Once again, Jet and Droy were in a heated argument on who would go with Levy, unfortunately for them, the girl shut both of them up when she said she will go with Tadasuke, making the male members of her team cry in agony. Reluctantly, they agreed and went on their ways.

Tadasuke and Levy were walking on the deserted streets of Gange, the light post being their only source of illumination. The lonely road and the chilling sound of the wind made the city much scarier during the night, than how it was during the day. Unconsciously, she inched a bit closer to Tadasuke, the boy not noticing the girls action.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tadasuke asked.

"Well, the plan is to find this creature and try to capture it or at least get an idea of what we are up against. Should this fail, tomorrow I will go ask about the locations of the previous attack and try to figure out a pattern and maybe stop all of this." Levy said looking around her, eyes scanning every corner.

"Wouldn't it have been better to figure out the pattern first instead of going out like this?" Tadasuke questioned.

"If we'd have gone and asked everyone about the attacks they would have given us only their version of the creature, not saying that it's a bad thing. The more information you have, the better, but I think in this case it would be better if we first see the creature ourselves, with our very own two eyes before we ask everyone else. It would help us have a much better grasp on things." Levy answered Tadasukes question. "And like I said, should we fail tonight, the first thing we do is go ask for information." Levy smiled at her plan.

"That's an interesting plan." Tadasuke admitted. "Well, you are the genius here. It's only natural we follow your lead right?" he asked with a smirk to which Levy gave a small smile.

They were interrupted however by an ear shrieking scream that echoed through the streets. It instantly put the two mages on guard and after they figured out the location of the scream, they went to it. Running past the building and closing in on the periphery of the city, they arrived in a neighborhood with two story houses.

"This is the place where it came from, right?" Tadasuke asked, Levy confirming this with only a nod.

They looked around for a bit before a strong smell hit Tadasukes nose, it was blood and lots of it. He was about to tell Levy about his discovery before he heard a loud gasp from her. Looking at her, he saw she had both her hand at her mouth and then turned to look where she was looking. His eyes widened as he saw a large hole in one of the houses. It looked as if, someone or something tore through the wall.

Both of them saw a trail of blood on the floor, most likely from the victim. Without any words, both of them took off after it, no doubt it would lead them to their target. The trail was quite far as it leaded them outside of the city near the forest.

They stepped out of the city through the gates, looking around, scanning for anything. Hearing a sound that was very similar to a growl, they saw a figure near one of the trees, hidden by the darkness of the night. Approaching it, they took notice of its large body, easily twice as big as an average human and what shocked them the most, was the body of a man hanging loosely from its mouth.

The creature, as if sensing them, turned around to face the mages. It's features resembled those of a wolf. Levy was petrified by the sight of the human body it had in its mouth and the blood that was falling from the creatures jaws. And then, there was its eyes, the same eyes she saw in the painting at the mayor's office, the same blood red eyes that promised death to anyone who dared to oppose it.

**Chapter End**

AN: And that's it for this chapter. I apologize it took so long but I had finals and all that and now that I'm in vacation, maybe I will be able to update faster, I hope next chapter will be out in about a week or two.

As for the story, I'm not sure whether to end this mission in one chapter or two cause honestly I want to write about Tadasukes battle with Erza. And speaking of Tadasuke, the explication of his magic isn't the best, I'll redo it once Makarov allows him to tell them everything, after his battle with Erza.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and until next time.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter.

Enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

They stared at the creature a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Shortly, Jet and Droy arrived at the scene, they also found the trail of blood and followed it. When they saw the creature, they too were caught under its spell of terror.

Recovering quickly, Tadasuke dashed at it in hopes of attacking, but was caught off guard when the beats threw the human body at him. Slowing down, he caught the body in his arms but he then noticed that the creature was in front of him and was about to slash him and the body he held. He didn't have enough time to dodge, so he braced himself for the attack. But, with the corner of his eyes, he caught something hitting the ground.

"**Plant Magic: Chain Plant."**Droy yelled and suddenly, magic circles appeared on the ground and plants grew out from them. The plants rapidly went to their target, managing to bind the wolf with its vines. In an instant, Jet arrived in front of it, preparing his attack. "**High Speed: Punching Barrage."**He then began throwing lighting quick punches at his opponent but much to his surprise, it seemed that they weren't doing much damage.

Noticing this, Levy began drawing letters in the air. "**Solid Scrip: Lightning**." Levy sent the words towards the beast as Jet got away from it. The impact had the desired effect, the beast howled in pain at being hit by electricity, however the plants that were keeping it at bay also died. It didn't matter though, Tadasuke had already lowered the body and was already in front of the beast. He then sent a punch towards it face, managing to hit its jaw and sent the creature flying into a three. He then pointed two of his fingers at it and whispered a spell. "**Rikujokoro.**"

The six pillars of light managed to bind the creature in place, stopping it from getting up. They approached it prepared to knock it out, but then, the creature let out a monster shriek making the mages cover their ears to protect their hearing. The beast got up, it's eyes started glowing and a red aura started forming around it. The Fairy Tail members watched how the beast trashed and pushed against the biding spell. The pillars of light were getting unstable as they couldn't hold up against the pure brute force of the monster.

Shortly afterwards, the spell failed and the beast was free once again. Then, with surprising speed, he dashed towards the mages, who were still stunned from its scream. The creature managed to knock both Jet and Droy with its large hands and, before he could notice, it grabbed Tadasukes head and threw him at Levy, knocking the girl down. The beast then made a run for the depths of the forest,

"After it." Levy screamed, her hands supporting her weight as she was getting up.

Tadasuke was already on his feet and dashed after the creature with great speed. Jet and Droy were also getting up and together with Levy, went after them in their pursuit.

Tadasuke was quickly making his way through the forest. He was making sharp turns and was jumping from what spot to another, avoiding traps and trees, but he was still not catching up with the creature. He wondered how could something so big be so fast and agile.

He noticed how the forest disappeared as he reached a clearing with a cliff. In front of him, at the very edge of the cliff, he saw the beast that appeared to be howling. The moon behind it was illuminating its body and now Tadasuke could see it in all its glory. A fearsome werewolf, gray fur covering its toned and huge body, large arms that could rip trees from the ground, sharp teeth leaking out trails of saliva mixed with blood and the blood red eyes that were burning the very air Tadasuke breathed.

The werewolf let out another growl, once again mad that someone stood in its way. Tadasuke paid no mind and in a quick burst of Shunpo, he appeared in front of it, his right fist already headed for its face. Much to his surprise, the beast dodged with a speed far above what it used a few minutes ago. Tadasuke barely saw its humongous hand headed for his head, the sharp claws prepared to draw his blood. He ducked, managing to partially dodge the attack, a small trail of blood falling from his left cheek as a claw nicked his skin.

Using quick motions, he planted his right hand on the ground and twisted his body so that he could deliver a powerful kick. His foot hit the beasts chin sending it flying in the air a few feet up, before falling over the edge of the cliff in a 50 meter drop towards the floor.

Tadasuke approached the edge and scanned the area, searching for the beastly predator. However, that proved impossible, the darkness was making it hard for him to see anything. He heard footsteps and turned to see Levy and her team arriving at the scene.

"What happened?" Levy asked, looking around, trying to find the werewolf.

"I managed to get a good hit on it but I accidentally made if fall off the cliff and now, it's down there somewhere." Tadasuke said. "Come on, let's see what happened." after that he jumped off the cliff.

Droy then used a spell. "**Plant Magic: Holder Plant."** Three giant leaves appeared and Team Shadow Gear jumped on them, one member on one leaf. Droy then made a hand motion and the leaves started descending.

Once they reached the ground, they saw Tadasuke who was searching the area. He seems to have found the beasts landing zone, but no sign of it. He scanned the trees in search of a claw mark or any sign of force used on it, he then turned towards the river that was flowing towards the city looking for anything out of the ordinary. But unfortunately, ha had no luck and gave up.

"Nothing." he said turning towards his teammates. "I can't find anything resembling a trail." he said, lifting a finger to his cut on the cheek, checking the damage.

Levy frowned at the news. "I see. Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's return back to the city and plan our next move." She turned towards the city, the males following her lead.

Arriving at the gates, they saw the authorities picking up the dead body and transporting it towards the hospital. The mayor too was present at the scene, he saw the mages approaching and waved at them, gaining their attention.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as the mages were next to him.

Levy took a step forward and answered the man. "We were scouting the area when we suddenly heard a scream. We followed the source of it and after passing a demolished house we found the culprit." Levy then paused making sure she had the mayors full attention. "We came across a seven or eight foot werewolf who had already killed a person and kept him in its mouth." she said with an uneasy voice and hearing the mayor gasp wasn't making her feel any better. "We then engaged it in a fight but it overpowered us and started running towards the forest. We reached a cliff, where Tadasuke told us that it went down and after descending ourselves, we searched for it and couldn't find any trail." she finished.

The mayor looked at the mages before releasing a breath. "I see. So you met it in person and managed to survive, that's good. What will you do next?" he questioned their next move.

"Well, I think we should rest for tonight and tomorrow try to find out more about all of its previous attacks. After that we'll come up with a plan to beat it." Levy said. The mayor only nodded, agreeing with their plan. He then excused himself and retreated to his own house while the authorities handled the situation at hand.

After taking one last look at the damage caused by the creature, the Fairy Tail team returned to their hotel, tired by their encounter with it. Levy told everyone to get a good night's sleep and discuss their next move in the morning. No one objected and they each went to their own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, after enjoying their breakfast, the team met once again in Levy's room to plan their next move.

"So, how do we do this?" Jet asked as he covered his mouth with his hand, letting out a big yawn.

"I thought about our next move last night and this morning." Levy stated looking at her teammates. "Our best course of action is to gather information about its attacks, then we put together what we know and what we found out and form a plan." Everyone in the room nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

Levys face then turned softer. "I would like to finish this mission as soon as possible." She said, her voice softer than a few moments ago. "Last night, I don't want anyone to get hurt again like last night." She was greeted with silence. None of her teammates answered, but she knew they thought the same. It wasn't an everyday thing when you witness the death of a person in front of your eyes.

"Alright, lets head out to the mayor's office and ask him." Levy said getting up. Her teammates were right behind her during the whole way to his house. Once they were on the streets again, they glanced around at the passing locals, despite fully knowing what to expect. It became obvious to them that the latest incident made the locals even more frightened. They saw how a man, in his hurry, bumped into an old man knocking him down. The younger male didn't even notice this incident, he made no gesture of turning around or even acknowledging the old man. His figure quickly vanished on the streets of Gange.

Almost tearing up at the sight, Levy approached the elder and helped him to his feet. The man was surprised, almost shocked that someone would stop and expose himself or herself to danger just to help him. He tried to look at his helper, squinting his eyes for a better image. His eyes then widened as he realized that in front of him were the mages hired by their mayor.

He then dropped to his knees and pleaded for them so end the nightmare. The Fairy Tail mages watched as the man cried in front of them, it was an awful sight. Levy once again helped him to his feet and escorted him to a safe place, a church that happened to be in their way.

After this incident, they were even more determined to end this problem. No one deserved to live such a nightmare or die in it. They arrived at the mayors office where they requested for everything the town knew about the monster. Victims, places it attacked, things it destroyed, local legends, myths, anything was good as long as it was related to the monster.

"Very well." The mayor said simply before with a hand gesture, he motioned for the old butler to approach them. "Alonso, please gather everything

Soon enough, they were in a room in the mayors house, a desk full of papers in front of them. Levy started reading them with her **Gale-Force Reading Glasses**, thus speeding the process,and then arranged them in a order that would benefit their search. The rest of them were watching, waiting for her to finish while Alonso simply stood at the door but he too was anxious to hear what the mages were planning.

"Ok, I think I got everything." Levy said standing up. She then turned to her teammates. "I made a list with the victims and their addresses. Each of you will go to their families and ask them anything you can think would be useful. Right now, I'm interested to see if there is a connection between the victims or if that thing just attacks people randomly." She then gave each of them a list with their respective targets.

"What about you? What will you be doing Levy?" Jet asked looking up from his paper.

Crossing her arms at her chest, Levy answered him. "I'll be going to the library to read about the towns history. Alonso-san, could you please accompany me?" She asked the old man at the door. Her only response was a nod indicating an affirmative answer.

"What are you searching for exactly?" Droy asked curiously.

Levys face turned into a thoughtful one as she spoke. "I'm thinking that we are not dealing with a simple monster here. Call it a feeling but I think that monster has a connection with this town, specifically a past event. I'm sure all of us got a good look at it." Levy stated, as a wave of nods was sent into her direction, confirming her statement.

"You're thinking that the creature is somehow connected with the picture in the hall, right?" Tadasuke asked, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

Levy only nodded. "The similarities between the monster we met last night and the one illustrated in the painting are too obvious to ignore. That is why I believe that it's somehow connected with this towns history. Maybe, I'll be able to find something about that event. Which is why I need Alonso-san to accompany me, he is more familiar with the local legends which should help us greatly."

Alonso stared at the mages, more specifically at the blue haired mage. He was impressed with the girls analytical abilities and her reasoning. All of them looked like teenagers, yet they proved more capable then their police force. Not only they were able to deduce this much about the monster but they also survived an encounter with it with minimal injuries. The hooded mage was the only one with a bandage on his cheek but it didn't look serious or life threatening. And now seeing them plan their next move, he couldn't feel but smile at them, a small ray of hope filling his heart.

"Alonso-san, shall we go?" A soft voice broke his thoughts. He looked and saw the girl mage waiting for him alone, her teammates have already left. Nodding his head he started walking towards the library, the girl trailing beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy sat at a table surrounded by a few books, her face twisted in a way to express displeasure. She wasn't satisfied with what she discovered so far. She read about major events like the election of new mayors, the foundation of the police department, the separation of churches, earthquakes and storms. Even legends of masked priests that possessed weird powers but information regarding the incident with the warrior that sacrificed his life was very scarce.

However, she did manage to find that the creatures that attacked were referred as werewolves. Some paragraphs about a few battles that were fought, about their impressive strength and speed. Even the savior was a mystery, supposedly he came out of nowhere and offered to help the locals. Something that caught her attention was how he savior said that he would go alone and asked not to be followed. It certainly was something worth mentioning.

Also, the red moon that was mentioned, it seems that information about it was kind of a mess. Whoever wrote the document specified how people got into a dispute because of it. Many believed that it was real but there were also those who claim that it was an illusion.

Another thing that stood out was a theory by a mage. The mage believed that some form of ritual had taken place at the battleground, a ritual that involved a magic far beyond mans comprehension at the time. It was mentioned how the warrior stood exactly in the middle or the field, a favorable position for a ritual.

Closing the last book, Levy let out a breath. Rubbing her hands she gazed at the clock. She had about an hour to meet with her teammates at the mayors house to compare what each of them discovered, add all of it and maybe figure out what is going on so that they can stop it. Realizing that she wouldn't find anything else at the library, she gathered her notes and told Alonso that they were finished there.

xxxxxxxxx

Back at the mayors house, in their assigned room, the team from Fairy Tail was once again together and they immediately started sharing information.

Looking over at what the boys discovered, she marked on a map with red, the people that were connected, and with black, those who weren't. After she finished, she looked at the map and frowned. She couldn't make out anything of it, no pattern, nothing at all, it was as if a child had placed random dots on a map. Giving up, she looked at her colleagues, she asked them if they could figure something out.

Tadasuke took the map and looked at it. After a few minutes, he too shaked his head signaling that he didn't see anything either. He passed the map to Jet and Droy, maybe they could figure out something.

Levy started rubbing her temples, clearly not pleased with how pleased things were going. "This is harder than a thought." She grumbled.

"How about your end? Did you find anything at the library?" Tadasuke asked.

Leaning into her seat, Levy started to speak about her discoveries. "I didn't find much but something did catch my eye. First thing, the warrior that defeated the monsters, he apparently came in this town specifically to fight them. Also, when he went to fight, he asked the locals not to follow him." This statement made everyone look at Levy with puzzled expressions.

Levy paid no mind as she continued. "Then, there is this theory of a mage, who says that because of the warrior position on the battlefield and because of the circumstances in which the warrior was found, he believed that a ritual involving magic took place there." Levy paused to let it sink in and also take a breath.

"About the red moon, nobody knows whether it was real or not. The witnesses claim it was real but others began accusing them, stating that it was some form of hallucination. All in all, nothing specific. What I did manage to find is that the creature we fought, it's actually called a Werewolf and some people wrote of their strength and speed, how they were superior to humans. And that's pretty much all I could find." Levy ended, looking around to see the reactions.

Jet was looking at her, Droy was still holding the map in his hands and Tadasuke looked like he was in deep thought.

"You said that the creature is called a Werewolf, right?" Tadasuke asked suddenly.

"Yes." Levy confirmed. "Did you figure out something?" She asked hoping he might know something.

Tadsuke shifted in his chair as he leaned back a bit. "I think I might know something, but first, what can you tell me about werewolves in general?" He asked again.

Levy then recalled her knowledge on the subject. "Well, according to legends, a Werewolf is believed to be a human that had the ability to transform into a Werewolf on a full moon. That ability is either granted by another Werewolf or from a disease. Other than that not much is known. So what do you have in mind?"

"Remember when I told you about the books I read? I mentioned one that involved supernatural entities. Do you remember?" He said looking Levy.

Levys thoughts went back to their talk, recalling names of books. "Yes, I remember you saying something like that, but what does it have to do with Werewolves?" She asked not understanding where was he going with this.

"The book spoke of entities, supernatural entities that possessed their own dimension where they rule. In their own dimension they do not possess a physical body, their very presence is the essence of that dimension. In order for them the influence our world, they either manifest a physical body or create artifacts that can be used by humans." He paused to regain his breath. "And I remember one of them had the ability to turn humans into beasts, a Werewolf is one of the beasts."

"Wait a minute." Jet said with panic in his voice. "Are you saying we are dealing with evil demons that we can't even see?" Everyone looked at Tadasuke with worried faces.

Tadasuke didn't speak for a few moments but then he answered. "No, what I said is only a legend, one that doesn't have proof to back it up."

"Then why bother telling us about it?" Droy questioned.

Once again, Tadasuke didn't answer immediately. "Well, I just thought it would be a good thing to know." he said it with an uneasy voice, his left hand rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Levy stared a bit at Tadasuke before she decided to help him a bit. "It's alright, but I think we went off topic here. So we confirmed that we are dealing with a werewolf, how or why it came is still unknown so well figure that out later. Unfortunately, the information we have doesn't help us much but we had direct contact with it so we all saw its strength." Levy said, eyeing her teammates. Everyone nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Right now, our best bet is to lay a trap for it and try to capture it. But, we'll have to move quick so it won't have time to escape and we will also need something that can keep it down." Levy trailed off, the gears in her head already coming up with a plan.

"How about we use my plants to grab it and hold it into place?" Droy asked hoping his plan would inspire the others but Levy only shock her head.

"We already tried to that and it easily broke through them, I'm afraid it's not going to work." Levy said quietly making Droy look down dejectedly.

"So what do we do?" Jet asked. "I'm not sure this thing is going to fall for the hole in the ground then covered with leaves trap." He looked around, hoping someone had an idea.

All of them were looking at Levy, expecting her to come up with something. Levy noticed this and only made her more determined to figure something out. As her brain stormed through different scenarios and outcomes, her eyes suddenly widened. This didn't go unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

"I think I got something. I could draw a few runes to trap it in an area and then we'll focus on taking it down. All four of us could do it if we work together, we just have to keep attacking it until it goes down." She finished, a smile on her face.

"That sounds great Levy." Jet exclaimed, Droy cheering behind him. "But where are you going to draw the runes? We don't know where that thing attacks or where it goes after the attacks." He questioned.

Tadasuke merely nodded in agreement.

Fortunately for them, Levy already thought it out. "I think I have an idea where we could find that thing. Alonso-san." she called, turning to the man who was standing at the door. The man nodded in her direction, notifying her that she had his attention. "Yesterday you mentioned a temple that was build for the savior, could you tell us how to get there?" The mans eyes widened at the request.

"Miss, you can't possibly mean that the beast would dare hide there?" He questioned her request, he was quite shocked by it.

Levy paid no mind to his reaction, she continued speaking, her voice filled with confidence. "I do and it's not just because of a felling I have, but because it also makes sense. Ever since that creature appeared, everyone avoided leaving the town, consequently the temple was cut off from human access making it a good hiding place. The fact that the first victims were people who frequently visited that temple also supports my theory." Alonso stared at her, reviewing her words in his head and he couldn't help but agree with her reasoning. It made a lot of sense.

Tadasuke too was impressed by Levys analytical abilities, Jet and Droy only smiled and cheered being used to Levy solving mysteries.

Alonso agreed to lead them to the temple and shortly afterwards they departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their trip to the temple was uneventful. Alonso had taken them out of the town, through a forest and after about twenty minutes of walking they stepped into a clearing. They all stopped and admired the scene in front of the. The sunset in front of them only added to the beauty as it made the temple radiate in its sunlight.

The temple itself, while not being massive had a unique and artistic design. It was surrounded by tall walls, each wall engraved with ancient drawings, most likely events that took place at the time. There was a large court that appeared to be below ground level, lampposts lighted with fire that still burned were placed in front of the gate and followed a path towards the temple.

The temple itself was placed in the center of the court. The base was round and it was surrounded by a pond that was normally filled with water. The path from the gate led to a bridge that crossed the pond, then it turned into stairs that lead towards the interior. All in all, the mages were impressed by the sight.

"You should probably return now, Alonso-san." Jet said turning away from the view. "That thing comes out during the night so it's better to leave now while the sun is still up." Alonso agreed and left, hurrying not to get dark.

Levy then opened her purse and took a pen out. "Alright, I'll begin drawing the runes. It'll probably take me and hour or so. In the meantime you guys look around and scout the area but make sure to not lose sight of each other." The other nodded and they each left in one direction. Levy herself went to a wall, her plan was to draw the runes near the walls to lock the place down when that creature appears.

After about two hours Levys runes were finished and the boys returned from their scouting. The creature was not present but Levy was sure it was bound to come here sooner or later. In the meantime, they went on a cliff nearby to hide and wait for it. It had a good view of the temple and it was hidden by trees. After using a spell that masked their scents they sat on the ground and began waiting.

They decided to pass time by talking. The talk was quite productive, for example, when Jet asked Tadasuke how he moved so fast against the creature, they found out that his magic gives him a special technique, enabling him to move fast. However since he couldn't give detail, the name of it and how it works would have to wait for later.

Tadasuke also found out more about his new teammates. He discovered that Jets real name is Sarusuke and not surprisingly, Levys favorite books were romance books. He also found out in a comical way that Droy was afraid of spiders. While they were talking, a spider managed to crawl on Droys leg making him freak out. Afterwards Levy and Jet tried to calm him from his shock, Tadasuke tried to calm him too even though he had no idea how to do that. He just told him that he too was scared to death by snakes, he had no idea if it worked but Droy did thank him so it was all good.

They talked about the guild, mostly Team Shadow Gear did the talking, Tadasuke only listening since he had no idea what they were talking about. He still gave his own input when asked. He did manage to learn something interesting. Apparently, before he arrived, a member did something bad and had to be exiled from Fairy Tail. He didn't ask about the matter, it would come to him eventually.

Suddenly, Levy stopped talking and turned towards their trap. "I felt something go through the runes. I think it's here." she said quietly while standing up. Hearing this, the boys also stood up and all of them looked at the temple.

Thanks to the light of the full moon, they could see almost as clearly as in the daylight. Thanks to that, they could observe from their spot without having to approach and alert the creature. As they scanned the area, they managed to see the creature or werewolf as they call it now.

The werewolf was walking, quite slowly the members noted, towards the temple. A trail of blood following it and as they looked better at it, the creature had a body between its teeth. The body made no movement, not even when the beast threw it onto the ground near the pond, the Fairy Tail members remarked with sadness that it was already dead.

The werewolf then jumped on top of the temple and surprising everyone, it extended its large arms and started howling. After a few moments, a blood red aura started forming around it, the creature not noticing it as it continued to howl. Meanwhile, on the cliff, the onlookers were confused.

"What is it doing?" Jet asked, not understanding what was happening.

Nobody answered him as none of his teammates knew either. Levy was thinking about what it could be doing. But before she could come up with something, her vision darkened a bit. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked around and realized that it got darker for some reason.

"Oi, look up at the moon." Droy exclaimed pointing to the sky. Everyone followed his gaze and were shocked by what they saw. The moon took the form of a blood red moon. Levy then was reminded of what she read, a blood red moon appearing in the legend.

When the howling stopped, they shifted their attention back to the werewolf. It hadn't moved from its spot and it was still glowing. Its arms were still outstretched and its mouth was still open, they could see its sharp teeth but no sound came out.

They stared at it for a minute or two, confusion written on their faces when something caught their eyes. Blood started forming at the werewolf's mouth and started dropping on the ground. It became strange when it seemed that the flow of blood wasn't stopping and Levy became concerned when the blood started falling off the temple and onto the stairs in every direction.

_"Where is all that blood coming?"_ Levy asked herself. _"There is no way it could come from that creature." _

Everyone watched as the blood descended onto the ground and then it started dissipating, the ground was absorbing the blood at an alarming rate. For a few moments nothing happened, but then a crack formed and with a loud crash, the ground was destroyed. From the depths of the ground a hand, a hand covered in fur emerged from the debris. Soon enough a whole body emerged.

The Fairy Tail mages looked shocked as the body was similar with the beast, it too was a werewolf but it reeked of death. Its skin was not fully reformed and parts of bones and muscle tissue could still be seen. More cracks appeared as the undead werewolves rose from the ground and once again could walk on land.

Even as the werewolves were revived, the main one was still in place, blood still spilling from its jaws. Judging by the flow, it had no plan to stop reviving its dead brethren anytime soon.

The werewolves that had been revived so far began descending towards the pond filled with human bodies. Under their very eyes, the mages watched how one of them picked up a human body and began eating from it. It was a repulsive sight.

Levy was stuck in place, her body was like under a binding spell and couldn't move. She imagined that taking down the werewolf would be no easy task, but she had confidence they could pull it off. However, she did not anticipate something like this, she did not anticipate such a turn of events. Under these circumstances her plan would be useless and right now, she considered running an option.

Before she could finish her thoughts, she hears a rustle next to her. Averting her gaze, she saw Tadasuke standing up. "We have to attack now." He said and dissapeared with that technique of his.

"Tadasuke-san, are you mad?" Jet screamed after him, both him and Droy standing up.

"What is he doing?" Droy asked, scared out of his mind.

Levy stood up too, her brain having an internal argument. She knew that by attacking the main werewolf, it will stop it from reviving other werewolves, giving them only a few opponents instead of an army. The other part was in doubt, she wasn't sure of their chances of taking on even a few of them. But she had to make a decision, follow Tadasukes example and hope they are strong enough to fight them off or run away. In normal circumstances, this would be a hard decision to make, but they were Fairy Tail mages and because of that, things were a lot simpler.

"He's right, come on." Levy said as she too started running towards the temple, Jet and Droy right behind her, despite not liking their current situation. "If we attack now and stop that one from reviving other werewolves, we might pull this off." With that said she hurried on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tadasuke was in mid air, approaching the werewolf on the temple. Despite the air hitting his face, his speed hasn't faltered and extending his right hand outwards, he felt the familiar weight of his sword appear.

Moments later, he was behind the beast, sword already raised to attack. In one swift movement, he slashed the back of the creature, blood pouring from its wound. He heard the creature howl in pain and noted how, both the glow and the blood disappeared. Before the creature could recover, Tadasuke delivered a roundhouse kick that sent the creature at the bottom, in the middle of the court.

The crash alerted the undead werewolves, three in number, they stopped eating and turned towards the source of the loud noise. Upon witnessing their 'leader' collapsed, they threw away the human bodies and turned around to face the pest that interfered, growls escaping their jaws along with blood.

Tadasuke took a defensive position as all three of the beasts jumped at him. Their claws were extended and ready to draw blood. Tadasuke waited for them to close in before he used another quick burst of speed to dodge. The werewolves destroyed the roof and collapsed inside. He was about to descend after them but he felt a familiar killer intent approaching fast. He jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the claws of the big werewolf.

Landing on the bottom, near the bridge he turned around to face the beast again. Another crash was heard as the other three werewolves broke the wall and emerged from the temple. Now all four of them were together and jumped at the same time to attack, the large one being the first.

Tadasuke jumped back avoiding the large werewolf, but was caught off guard when the other three were already on the ground and preparing to jump straight at him. As they jumped, Tadasuke brought his sword up, blocking the first ones sharp claws, but he was left defenseless against the other too.

"**Solid Script: Fire.**" A fire attack hit one of the werewolves, stopping it from advancing. The werewolf collapsed and started rolling onto the ground.

"**High Speed: Falcon Heavenward.**" Jet delivered a high speed kick in the gut of the second one sending it flying at the large one.

Seeing his chances improve, Tadasuke pushed the werewolf that was against his sword with a burst of magic from the blade. He then delivered an uppercut punch sending it in the air.

Tadasuke was then joined by Team Shadow Gear, they too arrived at the battle scene. Droy was already casting another spell. "**Plant Magic: Knuckle Plant.**" Magic circles appeared into the air as fists made out of vines emerged and started assaulting the werewolf that was in midair.

"Tadasuke-san, next time wait for us." Droy commented.

"Sorry." Tadasuke apologized quietly.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We're here so lets deal with them." Jet said, preparing to dash once again.

Levy was observing their enemy, calculating their odds. There were four enemies and four of them. Normally she hated separating but it seemed that this time they had no choice. "We to split and deal with them one on one." Levy said, receiving nods of agreement.

Without waiting any more, Jet once again launched himself at the werewolf he kicked, delivering another hit and sending it flying again. Not missing a beat, Jet went after it.

Levy approached the one she lit on fire, hand already drawing another spell in the air. "**Solid Script: Lightning**." The lightning attack hit the werewolf burning its skin and paralyzing it for the moment.

Droy on the other hand was keeping his target immobilized with his Chain Plant and with his Knuckle Plant, he was hitting it continuously.

Tadasuke too appeared next to his opponent, the large werewolf and began a barrage of high speed sword attacks. The beast was dodging his attacks quite skillfully, from time to time Tadasuke had to stop to block some surprise claw attacks that managed to surprise him.

The werewolf started howling and once again, a red aura surrounded his body. Tadasuke readied himself, knowing from last time that his opponent just got tougher. True enough, the werewolf leaped at Tadasuke with increased speed but not enough to catch Tadasuke off guard. The beast tried clawing him, but Tadasuke could still block or counter the sharp claws with his sword.

xxxx

Back at Levy, she watched as the werewolf was struggling to get up, it seems her attack was much more effective than she expected. Against the large werewolf, it only stunned him a bit, but against the werewolf in front of her, it nearly burned him to death. "They are weaker than." She noted to herself, she didn't know how but these revived werewolves were weaker.

Now that she thought about it again, both Jet and Droys magic were more effective against the revived werewolves. Jet could actually send them flying and they couldn't escape from Droys plants. She smiled a bit, they had a bigger chance to win than she first thought. The only problem was the large one, that one didn't seem to be any weaker than before and she hoped that Tadasuke could handle it.

Xxxxx

Jet was running around, his werewolf hot on his trail. It was fast, Jet remarked but not fast enough. Every time the creature came close enough to deliver a critical hit, Jet would disappear and reappear a few feet away.

Right now Jet was climbing the stairs of the temple heading towards the entrance. Arriving at it, he tried opening the door but unfortunately for him it was locked. He cursed to himself and tried breaking it with his shoulder but it wouldn't budge. He started hearing footsteps behind him that were approaching quickly. Jet turned around ready to face it and a few moments later, the creature was in front of him.

Spotting its target, the beast growled, saliva dripping on the ground. It prepared its claws and lunged at the human ready to rip the life out of him. Just as its claws were about to pierce Jets skin, he disappeared and the werewolf's claws hit the door cracking it.

Jet appeared behind it, prepared to use his attack. "**High Speed: Punching Barrage.**" He then began his assault on the creature. He could feel its muscles getting destroyed and its bones cracking and smiled to himself. The door behind the creature gave up and collapsed under the pressure and both of them fell inside.

Jet managed to stay on his feet but the creature fell to the ground, unable to rise again. Not taking his chances Jet ran away and went into the temple. He passed a few rooms on his way, he was looking for another exit to get back to his friends and help them.

He reached the end of the hall and found himself in what appears to be a main room. It was quite large and it has a tomb in the idle of it. _"This is the tomb of that warrior guy." _Jet thought to himself. He began approaching it to see what it looked like. Nearing it, he looked around and spotted offerings like gold, fur, animals place on the ground or on tables. Reaching the tomb, he leaned forward to get a better look but he didn't expect to see what was in front of him. _"What is this?"_ was the only thing that he could think of.

Xxxxxxxx

Levy readied herself, her opponent was on its feet again, it seems to have regain its mobility somewhat. The werewolf lunged at Levy prepared to claw her. But Levy wasn't worried, she already had a plan.

"**Solid Script: Hole.**" As the words hit the ground, a hole appeared in its place making the beast fall in it. But Levy wasn't done yet, the creature would soon crawl out and she needed to buy a little time. This was a good time to try out a new spell.

"**Solid Script: Double Iron.**" The beast has already climbed at the edge of the hole. It placed its furry hands at the top and was about to exit. No such luck as an iron bar hit its hands making it howl in pain. Another iron bar hit its ugly mug sending it crashing to the bottom of the floor.

Levy began drawing runes on the ground with her pencil and soon enough a barrier was covering the hole making it unable for the werewolf to escape. Levy relaxed and let out a breath of relief. Turning around she saw that Droy had already dealt with his werewolf, poor thing received to many fists in the head it could not move anymore.

Droy smiled in Levys direction, telling her that he succeeded. Levy smiled in return, now all that was left is to help the others. She had no idea where Jet went but Tadasuke was a few feet away from them fighting his opponent quite hard.

Tadasuke jumped in the air to avoid a claw in the face. Extending his left hand forward, he started gathering magic for a spell. "**Shakkaho.**" A red blast of magic fired from his palm, hitting the creature straight in the face.

Tadasuke landed waiting for the smoke to clear so he could see the damage. Much to his surprise, the creature emerged from the blast unscathed and it was making its way towards him, claw first.

Once again Tadasuke managed to dodge it by leaning to his left. Seeing an opportunity, he pushed his right elbow and right knee together hard catching the werewolfs neck between them. It began howling in pain in pain, but Tadasuke ignored it as he brought his left hand on the creatures head and slammed it into the ground.

It wasn't over however, the beast emerged from the debris and landed a back punch in Tadasukes face sending him into the air. Luckily, its claws didn't hit him but he still hissed in pain. He was going to feel that one in the morning.

The creature was about go after its target, but it was unable to as plants began growing rapidly and started grabbing it, preventing any movement. Looking to the side, Tadasuke saw Droy, who casted to spell and Levy, who was observing the fight.

Sending magic to his blade, Tadasuke went for the attack. The sword started glowing a white bluish color as it was being charged with magic.

"What's he doing?" Levy asked not expecting an answer. Droy remained silent as he observed.

Using a quick Shunpo, Tadasuke appeared in front of the immobilized creature and slashed, releasing the attack. A huge wave of condensed magic was released from the blade, it hit the werewolf head on, it destroyed Droys plants and crashed into a wall on the other side of the court.

Levy and Droy were awed by the technique and its destructive power. That wave managed to destroy everything in its way, they doubted the beast survived such an attack.

As the dust cleared, Levy was able to see Tadasuke again. There was no sign of the werewolf, meaning it must have been sent with the wave into the wall. What she did manage to see was Tadasukes sword. Gone was the katana, in its place now was a huge cleaver like sword with no guard and no hilt, it only had a white cloth where the hilt would be.

"So this is the first form Tadasuke told us about." Levy noted. She watched as Tadasuke turned to them

"I think we've done it." Tadasuke said loud enough for them to hear.

They approached him and went together to inspect the damage. One thing was for sure, the werewolf was either out cold or dead, it was not moving and with the huge gash on its chest one would be surprised if it managed to survive.

Droy collapsed onto the ground, he was exhausted. "It's over, we did it." Levy agreed as she put her hands on her chest to relax. Tadasuke too relaxed, his sword reverted back to its normal size.

"Guys, guys!" a loud voice caught their attention. Turning around they saw Jet running towards them. Moments later he arrived and began babbling with a panicked voice. "It's gone, it's not there anymore." He exclaimed, hands waving in the air.

"What's gone?" Levy asked, confusion written on everyone's face.

"The body, the warriors body that should be inside the tomb. It's gone!"

This confused them even further, but before Levy could ask for more details, a fizzing sound was heard. Alarmed, everyone turned to look at the beast. Smoke was beginning to come out of it.

Hearing a similar but less intense noise from behind, they looked around and saw the same smoke coming from the other werewolves bodies. Their bodies began dissolving, turning into smoke that disappeared into the atmosphere.

The body of the large werewolf wasn't turning into smoke. They saw with their eyes how the fur began falling off, how its body began getting smaller and how its shape was starting to resemble that of a human. In two minutes, the body of the werewolf has completely turned in that of a man. The man had blonde hair that flowed to his shoulders and a build that would put Elfmans to shame.

Levy watched the unconscious man, she was trying to come up with an answer. As was analyzing the battle that went on, with the corner of her eye, she managed to see something. On the mans middle finger from his right hand there was a ring, a silver ring.

She began approaching the body to get a better look.

"Levy, be careful." Jet said from behind her as he and Droy were ready to jump should anything happen. Tadasuke too was prepared to cut anything that could harm the blue haired girl.

Levy dropped to her knees to observe the ring better. It was made out of silver, no doubt about it. But the interesting thing was the design, it had a wolfs face engraved in it. Levy lifted the hand and took the ring off, but as soon as she did it, the skin turned into dust leaving only the bones in Levys hand. Scared, Levy threw the hand and backed away.

Jet and Droy leaned down to comfort her before returning their gaze to the body. With its skin gone, all that was left of it was the skeleton. Everyone was stumped, they had no idea what happened.

Levy stared at the skeleton, then at the ring and then tried to remember everything she knew about this. Her mind went into overdrive as she tried connecting every clue, finding ties and similarities between anything. Getting back on her feet and dusting herself, she turned to her teammates.

"Come on lets return to the town. I think I know what happened here, I'll fill you in on the way." She said. Everyone just followed her.

Xxxxxxx

At the gates of the town, surprisingly a group of people were present. They were civilians, police members, but the most important person present was the mayor himself. Despite his fear, after hearing from Alonso what the mages have planned, he was too worried to sleep. He gathered a large crowd and decided to wait until morning to see if the mages were successful.

Alonso, who was standing next to him, was checking his clock. He then informed the mayor of the time. It was 2:23 AM. Thanking him, the mayor turned back to the road that leads to the temple.

As he waited, he saw something change in front of him. The darkness started moving and as it approached, it started to take the shape of four humans. From the darkness, the Fairy Tail mages emerged, looking tired. The mayor felt his heart beat harder as he waited for their approach.

When they were in front of him, he measured each one of them with his eyes. He then turned to the girl, who he supposed was the leader, expecting the news.

Levy felt the mayors gaze and sensed his anxiety. Giving him a smile, she uttered what everyone hoped to hear. "It's over, that creature will never walk on Earthland again." To say that everyones reaction was a happy one was an understatement. Everyone started celebrating so loudly, Levy though they returned to Fairy Tail already.

"Thank you, thank you." The mayor smiled sincerely.

"Here, this thing is responsible for everything. Make sure to keep it in a safe place." Levy said, giving him the silver ring. The mayor took it and looked at it with puzzled eyes. He turned to Levy to clarify what she meant.

"Thanks to that ring, I know what happened with the warrior that defeated the werewolves." She took a pause, making sure everyone was listening.

"In the documents I found at the library weren't accurate with what happened on that fight. The warrior didn't defeat the werewolves, he only absorbed their souls with that ring. I don't know how he did it, be it through a ritual or something beyond our understanding. But on that night, he absorbed all the souls of the beasts in that ring, trapping them in it. But it wasn't that simple, because of that, the warrior was cursed and would have become a monster too. Fortunately, he managed to seal himself in a death like state, preventing the beasts from escaping and from his own transformation. Perhaps the warrior knew what would happen, maybe that is why he wanted no one to follow him." Levy paused letting everything sink in.

"Amazing." Ikorose said quietly. "But then, how did it manage to reappear again?" he asked.

Levy shock her head. "I don't know. If I were to take a guess, I'd say someone wanted to wake it up and cause terror but, we haven't found anything."

The mayor only left out a breath. "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters the most is that we are free now. Thank you once again." He said bowing to the mages.

That night, Team Shadow Gear and Tadasuke rested at the hotel for a couple of hours before visiting the mayors house to collect their payment. It seems the mayor was so pleased with their performance, he increased the reward to 600,000 jewels. That meant that each of them received 150,000 jewels each.

They left on that morning to Magnolia. Unfortunately for them, the road was still blocked so it would take over ten hours to arrive. Once again, Jet and Droy argued who would sit next to Levy and once again it turned out to be Tadasuke. This time, they weren't too bothered though, so they just sat in their seats.

"Can't wait to get home already. I'm beat." Jet exclaimed. The others just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it feels like this mission was a lot longer." Levy commented. She then turned to her teammates. "So what do you guys think?" Levy asked Jet and Droy. Team Shadow Gear then began staring at Tadasuke. He noticed the stares and got confused.

Getting uncomfortable, Tadasuke voiced his thoughts. "Uh, did I do something wrong? You're all staring at me."

Levy only giggled a bit. "No, nothing like that. You see, when a new member joins the guild, master assigns that member to another mage with experience to do a job. That mage will have to review the new member's level and relay that review to master. And now, we were just deciding how well you did." She motioned to Jet and Droy to start talking.

"Well, considering this is your first mission and the nature of the mission." Jet started his review. "I'd say you did quite good, better than most." Droy nodding in agreement next to him.

"I agree too. You did very good." Levy said with a smile.

Not being used to praises, Tadasuke started rubbing the back of his head. "_I'll have to get rid of this habit."_ He berated himself but he still managed to smile a bit. "Thanks." He managed to reply back.

By the time they arrived in Magnolia it was already night time. They began heading towards their houses together. They reached the spot where Team Shadow Gear would normally separate. Wishing each other a good night, Levy went to Fairy Hills, while Jet and Droy went to their own houses.

Tadasuke began his walk again thinking about the mission and about Fairy Tail. As he recalled everything that happened, a small smile formed on his face. Levys team has been nice with him and if his first impression of the guild counts for something, he would guess most of the guild would treat him the same.

"Maybe you were right master." He spoke quietly, feeling the night breeze in his face. "Maybe Fairy Tail is what I need to fulfill my dream/promise."

That being said he continued walking on the deserted streets of Magnolia, smile still planted on his face.

Suddenly he stopped in place as a problem he didn't knew he had just appeared. "Wait a minute. I have no place to sleep." He said out loud, his only response being the wing and the frogs and probably an owl that was making fun of him.

"Great." He groaned as he looked up into the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: And that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

To be honest, I left out a scene I wanted to write about but it'll be at the beginning of the next chapter. The ending also was a bit rushed and I apologize for that.

One thing that I need to ask. Should I give each chapter that I write a name, should I give each arc a name? Would that make things more interesting?

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'll try to keep them in mind as I write. As for Tadasuke vs Erza, next chapter is their confrontation. I already planned the ending, just need the main fight, but I hope everyone will be pleased with the outcome.

If you have more advice for me, I'll gladly hear it. Next chapter…dunno when it will come out. I hope it'll be soon.

Bye Bye.


End file.
